Manual: Como destruir una vida
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Agradecemos que haya adquirido este manual, esperamos le se de útilidad para lograr su cometido. El contenido de este tomo es adecuado para llevar a cabo cualquier venganza que considere necesaria en su vida. También hay que aclarar que el contenido tiene que pensarse a conciencia pues una vez se comienza con los pasos no puede detenerse.
1. Advertencia

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Manual/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Como destruir una vida"/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Advertencia: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"El siguiente manual no se responsabiliza de los malos resultados obtenidos. Si los pasos se siguen al pie de la letra usted podrá llegar al último capítulo con beneficiosos resultados. También se debe tener en cuenta que la persona que usted elija para llevar a cabo cada uno de los pasos debe ser alguien con quien no mantenga una estrecha relación, esto con la finalidad de conseguir mejores resultados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Antes de comenzar con lo que sería el inicio de este proyecto que le llevará días, meses o inclusive años; nos permitimos darle una serie de recomendaciones:/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Elija bien a su objetivo: Una vez que usted elija a la persona que va a atacar no puede retractarse de su decisión./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Manténganse firme en sus decisiones: No puede retractarse de nada, cada paso que aquí se indica debe seguirse al pie de la letra, sin ninguna duda en su persona y sobre todo sin ninguna compasión./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tenga paciencia: Aunque en cada capítulo pueda darse un lapso de tiempo en el cual le llevará obtener resultados beneficiosos, debe comprender que cada persona es distinta y por lo mismo cada uno de los pasos puede afectarle de manera diferente. No podemos garantizar resultados en el lapso del tiempo marcado./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Estudie bien a sus enemigos: Es posible que mientras lleve a cabo el proyecto conozca a personas que quieran interponerse en su camino, para ello usted debe de conocerlos lo mejor posible, saber cómo enfrentarlos o como esconderse de ellos. A veces la valentía se presenta sabiendo moverse y resguardarse de varios ataques./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Sea discreto: Es importante que se mantenga callado en cuanto a sus logros, no puede ir anunciándolos a todo mundo, debe recordar que este proyecto puede tomar mucho de su tiempo como para permitir que alguien lo arruine./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Termine el proyecto: Una vez iniciado no puede dejar el proyecto a la mitad, no es recomendable ni mucho menos aceptable, de ser así sólo obtendría caos y problemas hacía su persona./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Habiendo aclarado estos puntos agradecemos que se interese en este manual, también esperamos le sea de utilidad y cubra lo necesario para sus intereses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Finalmente esperamos consiga sin ningún esfuerzo de más el destruir una vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Disfrute su lectura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Aseguramos que no habrá un final feliz para la víctima./strong/p 


	2. Paso 1: Elige a tu víctima

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 1: Elige una víctima/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Para comenzar este paso debe tener en mente que es muy importante el hecho de a quien planea elegir, es una decisión que debe ser pensada una y otra vez hasta finalmente estar por completo convencido, de existir sólo la mínima duda todo lo que haga a continuación le será por completo un contratiempo y no tendrá nada de utilidad. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lapso de tiempo: 3-5 días/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-no-proof: yes;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Normalmente las personas siempre van a sentir rencor hacia alguien que les ha quitado algo o alguien que han querido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sobre todo porque estas personas tienen un mejor avance y un mejor resultado y es en ese momento en que les declaras la guerra, en que estás a punto de tomar todo lo que sea necesario para poder recuperar lo que sabes es tuyo desde un principio, sin importar los métodos que utilices. Eso era lo que pensaba Kairi y no había poder en el mundo para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Por ello se encontraba con el libro en sus manos observando de forma detenida a la persona que sería su víctima, un chico demasiado problemático. Uno que específicamente se había metido en medio de su objetivo y ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Roxas Strife./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"El chico que no sólo se había atrevido a meterse en su vida y con algunos chicos que conocía, no sólo se había conformado con ser el hermano menor de Sora y por ende haber tenido sus amistades. No. También lo había adquirido a él, también se había adueñado de Axel, del chico que ella buscaba, que a ella le gustaba y que quería como pareja. Y era por esa razón que iba a hacerle pagar, iba a elegirlo como su víctima y así destruiría su vida, recuperaría lo que era de ella, porque era algo que llevaba planeando un buen tiempo y era hora de ponerlo en práctica. Con cautela se acercó al grupo de chicos que estaban un poco más alejado de ella./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ah, Kairi, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Sora al ver llegar a la chica. –Te estábamos esperando, ¿por qué tardaste?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Lo siento, lo siento, me entretuve en la biblioteca, pero ya estoy aquí, entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Roxas dice que hay un buen sitio en el centro.- comentó Riku quedándose junto al castaño./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Apuesto que fueron en una de sus citas ¿no?- preguntó divertida viendo al chico mencionado, ocasionado un pequeño nerviosismo en el rubio y una sonrisa en el pelirrojo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, fue en una de nuestras escapadas- aceptó Axel rodeando al chico por los hombros. –Pero en realidad si es un buen sitio. Hay un buen ambiente y la comida también es buena./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si tienen pastel de chocolate yo me apunto- exclamó Xion quien se mantenía cerca de los otros dos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Creo que si tienen, pero bueno, es obvio que tú vas a ir con nosotros- dijo Roxas divertido viendo a la chica./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¡Claro que voy a ir con ustedes!, no van a deshacerse de mí tan fácil ahora, ¿verdad Nami?, vamos a seguirlos por cielo, mar y tierra—dijo al momento que tomaba a la chica del brazo para acercarla más a ella./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"La rubia asintió con una risa de por medio, -cierto Xion, la última vez lograron escapar de nosotras, pero no se las dejaremos tan fácil ahora./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces está decidido, iremos a ese sitio, con Axel y Roxas por delante para no perderlos de vista.- dijo Ventus también con una sonrisa de por medio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Venga Ven, lo creo de Sora porque él siempre anda buscando la manera de joderme, pero ¿de ti?, se supone que eres mi hermano. –reclamó el rubio a su igual. Fingiéndose molesto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y yo que soy?- preguntó Sora molestó acercándose a Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pues me han dicho desde pequeño que eres mi hermano también, pero ¿sabes?, no me fio del todo. –Dijo a modo de burla comenzando a alejarse más y más del castaño, no quería un golpe como agradecimiento, no gracias./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¡Soy tu hermano mayor Roxas!, merezco respeto- exclamó con un tono de mofa siguiendo al otro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Mayor por dos años, pero me parece que se equivocan.- Comentó echando a correr con Sora justo detrás de él./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oye… ¿de verdad Sora es mayor?- preguntó Axel acercándose a Riku y a Ventus./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-A que no lo parecen, ¿no?- preguntó Ventus ahora viendo a los otros dos salir corriendo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Y tú eres el menor de los cuatro ¿no?- preguntó ahora Riku./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Se supone que sí, pero ¿qué te digo?, tal parece soy quien mejor se comporta./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso claro dependiendo de quién esté cerca- comentó Kairi al escuchar la conversación./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿A qué te refieres Kairi?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco descolocado por ese comentario./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-A que ya he visto cómo te comportas cuando estás con Vanitas y también a cuando estas con Terra./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso… eso es cosa aparte./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Puede que sí, puede que no. Lo que si es que me enteré que tu compañero de travesuras es cierto chico, sólo unos centímetros más alto que tú./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Travesuras?, ¿en serio así toman lo que hacemos?- se defendió nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero, también se dice que eres alguien completamente distinto cuando estas con cierto chico mucho más alto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Terra es más serio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oh, así que aquí hay un triángulo amoroso.- dijo Xion uniéndose de pronto a Kairi junto con Naminé./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso suena interesante- comentó la rubia al acercarse a ellos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Muchas ideas- secundo Xion./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tal vez algunas peleas y mucho drama- concluyó Kairi animada./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ventus sólo se dedicaba a escucharlas sintiendo de pronto que había caído en una trampa muy peligrosa, llevó su mirada hacía Axel y Riku quienes habían seguido la conversación sin perderse detalle. Lo disfrutaban, lo sabía, lo veía, esos dos disfrutaban de lo que decían las chicas, así que se acercó a ellos de forma lenta, cuidadosa. -¿Qué es tan divertido?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ver como también sufres lo que Roxas y yo sufrimos.- comentó con una risa baja de por medio. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oh que Sora y yo ya no tendremos que soportar las constantes presiones para que ya comencemos algo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Eso le sorprendió a los otros dos, porque, por lo que sabían, Sora y él ya tenían algo, al menos Axel se había enterado por Roxas quien se había enterado al igual que Ventus por el castaño. El mismo Sora les había dado la noticia el mismo día que había pasado, alegando que como hermano mayor, ahora que tenía una relación, podían acudir a él para lo que fuese necesario, cualquier duda./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Pero que acaso ustedes no…?- pero fue interrumpido por el susodicho./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No digas nada, o ellas van a escucharte y no gracias, no quiero soportarlas.- dijo comenzando a caminar con los otros dos, dejando a las chicas detrás. Buscando alcanzar a los hermanos desaparecidos. –Para eso tenemos ahora a Ventus quien ha llamado la atención de esas tres con lo de su triángulo amoroso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Que no es un triángulo amoroso, demonios./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Lo que digas, lo que digas.- dijo al momento que alcanzaba a ver a los otros que ahora estaban con Sora encima de Roxas tratando de "atacarlo"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ya, ya Sora, déjame./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, no voy a hacerlo. No hasta que me pidas perdón por lo que dijiste./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No voy a hacerlo- dijo todavía batallando con el otro viendo a lo lejos al trío. –Axel, quítame a mi hermano de encima por favor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Nada de eso, no Axel- comentó girándose para ver al aludido. –Este chico debe aprender que merezco respeto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No lo mereces, no sólo por ser mayor que nosotros por dos años./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¡Pero que soy mayor!/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero no lo aparentas. – Comentó esta vez Ventus uniéndose a su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Las chicas retomaron el camino para seguir a los chicos, con Naminé y Xion por delante. Kairi manteniendo las distancias, había que elegir bien a la víctima, eso lo recordaba. Pero también tenía que pensar en si era lo adecuado, después de todo tal vez, en el proceso, no sólo terminaría con Roxas sino que también terminaría con Axel, con Sora, con Ventus y con el hermano mayor que en ese momento no se encontraba presente, con Cloud. Pero valdría la pena, de eso estaba totalmente segura, porque iba a lograrlo, iba a conseguirlo o si no moriría en el intento. Y es que detrás de esa sonrisa que ahora se mostraba en su rostro podía sentir como la ira le invadía el cuerpo, sobre todo al ver como Axel no sólo quitaba a Sora de encima del rubio sino que se daba el lujo de cargarlo un poco mientras lo levantaba, ayudándole a limpiarse y dándole un beso en la mejilla junto con una sonrisa. Misma que sabía le pertenecían a ella. Tenían que haber sido de ella desde un principio y no iba a perderlas tan fácil./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ya, ya Sora, eres el hermano mayor, eso lo sabemos así que ¿por qué no vamos a donde teníamos planeado?- preguntó Axel sin soltar al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Suspiró derrotado.- De acuerdo, pero me las voy a cobrar en casa Roxas, que lo sepas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, sí, esa amenaza ya la he escuchado muchas veces- comentó el aludido para después seguir el camino, tomando la mano de Axel para entrelazarla. Él era feliz, su vida iba jodidamente bien, tan bien que se había olvidado de todos los peligros que en algún momento podría haberle preocupado. Estaba con Axel, el chico más divertido para él, el chico que le había llamado la atención desde que Sora les presentó a Riku y a su bola de amigos. Y aunque al principio parecía ser de esas personas con las que debías de tener cuidado; él había quedado prensado de su persona, desde el color tan llamativo de su cabello y ojos hasta los tatuajes en su cuerpo. Tendría que decir también que a veces se le hacía alguien sumamente pesado, pero eso era parte de su encanto, además de que tenía una muletilla que a él, en lo particular, le provocaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo escuchaba. Estaba enamorado de Axel, eso lo sabía bien, lo supo desde el momento en que el chico le preguntó quien le gustaba así como también lo supo el día en que le preguntó si quería ser su pareja. Axel era amable, era alguien lindo, demasiado cuidadoso con su persona. Todo un caballero de fantasía y eso no hacía más que idiotizarlo una y otra vez. Y en realidad no tenía ningún problema con ello. También podría atribuir el buen ritmo de su vida a sus hermanos, a los tres. Sora quien al parecer se había olvidado de molestarlos a causa de estar siempre con Riku, le había aconsejado bien sobre todo los chicos, desde cómo tratar al serio de Riku hasta al, según en palabras del castaño, idiota de Axel. Con Ventus se divertía a más no poder al verlo llegar de alguna de sus "citas", porque el otro decía que de citas no tenían nada, con Vanitas o con Terra. Era cierto lo que las chicas decían, su gemelo estaba en un triángulo amoroso y no había como negarlo. Y finalmente Cloud quien al parecer su vida también iba sobre ruedas al provocar peleas y más peleas entre Zack y Sephiroth, a veces también Valentine se les unía y eso sólo hacía que la casa fuese un desastre entre los gritos y los golpes, porque si, a veces había golpes./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Con sus amigos la cosa no podría ir mejor, Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban muy bien con él, salían cada que no tenía cita con Axel. Siempre quedaban para jugar videojuegos e incluso tenían un sitio para reunirse, "el lugar de siempre" no era un buen nombre pero así lo reconocían mejor. También las competencias con el grupo de Seifer eran entretenidas, habían dejado atrás mucha rivalidad de chicos y aunque algunas veces todavía podrían tener algunos encuentros que podían tener un camino distinto al ya acostumbrado lograban superarlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Sí, su vida iba bien, demasiado bien y no se quejaba de eso, al contrario todo eso le gustaba, de hecho le gustaba demasiado y esperaba, pedía incluso que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, con ese ritmo y con esa felicidad que todos disfrutaban. Un pensamiento tal vez demasiado fantasioso e infantil pero a veces podía darse esos lujos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿En qué tanto piensas?- preguntó al ver como el menor sólo se quedaba observando a la nada, con una sonrisa en el rostro. -¿En mí acaso?- preguntó con burla en la voz./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tal vez- contestó sin vergüenza./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-En ese caso déjame quitarte esos pensamientos, ahora estoy contigo así que no te pierdas en esa cabeza tuya.- dijo para inclinarse un poco y darle un beso rápido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bien, bien, aprovecharé entonces y dejaré de pensar en ti- comentó después del beso, sintiendo de pronto una presencia a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oye Roxas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Me habían dicho que tú y yo tenemos muchos gustos compartidos, creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien, ¿no crees?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, Sora me dijo lo mismo, supongo que sí que podríamos llevarnos bien./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces, hay que conocernos mejor, ¿te parece?, quien sabe. Incluso podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Claro Kairi, conozcámonos mejor. –comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pelirroja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una vez que haya elegido a su víctima se recomienda guardar las apariencias, mantenerse alejado o alejada del objetivo por uno cortó lapso de tiempo, aprovechando el mismo para estudiar a la persona elegida, sus gustos y sus pasiones. Esto con el fin de poder acercarse a ella y poder llevar a cabo el paso dos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cuando haya cumplido con estos sencillos requisitos puede proceder al siguiente paso sin ningún problema. Recordando que a partir de este momento no puede dudar en nada de lo que haga. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 1: Completado/strong/p 


	3. Paso 2: Conviértete en su amigo

**Paso 2: Conviértete en su amiga/o**

_Una vez completado el paso uno y obteniendo algunos avances en cuanto al conocimiento de su víctima es necesario que comience a acercarse poco a poco, ganándose su confianza de forma lenta, haciendo notar su esfuerzo porque sean amigos, véase como una persona que de verdad quiera mantener una relación de amistad con el objetivo. Es indispensable que no deje ver sus verdaderas intenciones o este paso le va a costar demasiado trabajo y tendrá que regresar al paso 1 en caso de no cumplirlo. _

**Lapso de tiempo: 7-10 días.**

-Oye Roxas, creo que en realidad ambos sí que tenemos muchas cosas en común.- comentó la chica mientras tomaba de su bebida. Había decidido invitar al rubio para pasar el rato y conocerse más. Después de la reunión que todos tuvieron y que aprovechó para irse acercando poco a poco al chico, fue que decidió dar el siguiente paso. Se había percatado de algunas cosas que al chico le gustaba e iba a utilizar las mismas para acercarse. Tuvo suerte de conseguir un día libre. Porque ese era otro detalle del que se había percatado, si Roxas no salía con Axel, salía con sus amigos y eso en realidad le había entorpecido sus planes.

-Sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso. No pensé que fuese a congeniar tanto contigo.- comentó con una sonrisa tomando también de su bebida.

-¿Sabes?, me caes muy bien, además del hecho de que eres el hermano menor de Sora.

-Apuesto a que ese es un plus ¿no?- comentó divertido pensando en que en realidad el ser hermano menor de Sora le había ayudado bastante, le había abierto algunas puertas para con otros chicos.

-En realidad si es un plus, pero ahora estás ganando nuevos amigos por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?

-Sí, incluso he ganado un novio- se atrevió a decir mientras observaba a la chica.

Kairi se percató del brillo que había en los ojos de Roxas al hablar de Axel, ese brillo que era característico de las personas enamoradas. Ese brillo que le molestaba. Pero debía mantener apariencias, lo sabía, aunque se le iba haciendo más y más complicado poco a poco.- Un buen novio por lo que me he percatado. A que te sientes cómodo con Axel ¿no es así?

Asintió sintiéndose sonrojar un poco, más que nada porque el hecho de mencionar su relación con el pelirrojo le ponía sumamente feliz y es que no había podido pedir mejor pareja. –Demasiado en realidad, Axel es… es alguien muy amable y divertido- comenzó a decir. Sabía perfectamente que sonaba como una colegiala enamorada, pero era debido a su relación, apenas llevaban un mes de novios y era la tan temida etapa de "luna miel" que sus hermanos se encargaban todos los días de recordárselo. –Supongo que sólo he tenido algo de suerte.

-Demasiada suerte diría yo, ¿sabes que había algunas chicas que estaban detrás de Axel?, Yuffie era una de ellas de hecho, ya sabes la chica que siempre esta con Valentine.

-Sí, había escuchado de ella por Cloud, también cuando se enteró que ya estábamos saliendo fue directo a reclamarme y a amenazarme.

-¿En serio?, ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó sorprendida, tal vez Yuffie iba a ser alguien con la cual había que tener cuidado.

-Dijo que si me distraía sólo un poco iba a quitármelo. – Contestó con mofa.

-Bueno… es Yuffie- en realidad la chica no iba a resultar ser un problema, no lo veía como tal. Esa chica era impulsiva y a diferencia de ella, no planeaba las cosas con sumo cuidado. –Entonces lo mejor será que no te distraigas o en verdad va a quitártelo.

-De hecho sí que la creo capaz de eso- comentó para terminarse por fin su bebida, -me resultó algo raro el que me invitarás a salir Kairi.

-¿Eh?, bueno, es sólo que después de que salimos con todos la verdad es que me caíste muy bien, también Sora tuvo algo que ver con eso.

-¿Fue muy insistente?

-Un poco sí.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. –A que es un hermano sobreprotector ¿no?

-Un poco, de hecho tanto él como Cloud están siempre sobre Ven y sobre mí. A veces es algo pesado.

-Bueno, es comprensible, les llevamos dos años así que se entiende de cierta forma.

-Eso creo- dijo al momento que sacaba su celular para ver la hora. –Es, es algo tarde, todavía tengo tarea que hacer.

-Oh, ¿estás preparándote para los exámenes de la universidad?- preguntó interesada viendo que el rubio comenzaba a guardar sus cosa.

-Sí, han sido días algo complicados. –Comentó poniéndose de pie.- Muchas gracias por la invitación Kairi, me la he pasado bien el día de hoy y lamento tener que irme tan pronto.

-Oh no, está bien Roxas, no hay problema, sólo. ¿Por qué no me das tu número?, así podríamos salir después, ya sabes por si quieres relajarte un poco, de hecho creo que habrá una convención de videojuegos, creo que podríamos ir juntos ¿no te parece?- preguntó mientras le pasaba su celular al chico, tenía que conseguir el número a como diera lugar.

-Oh, claro.- comentó tomando el aparato entre sus manos y anotando su número, dudando un poco antes de anotarlo, ¿estaba bien darle el número a la chica?, no la conocía realmente bien aún, así que por ello dudaba, pero tuvo que hacerlo al imaginarse como se pondría Sora si no accedía a es simple petición -también cuando quieras salir Kairi sólo llámame, podremos ir juntos. –agregó pasándole el aparato a la chica. –Entonces nos estamos viendo ¿sí?- se despidió para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida del lugar, suerte que primero se pagaba lo que consumías.

La chica sólo levantó la mano para despedirse, mostrando una sonrisa mientras el otro salía, misma que desapareció al saberse sola. Ya había dado otro paso, pero a partir de ahora debía de tener cuidado y eso lo sabía. Aunque de algo estaba segura, el arrepentirse al final de todo eso no lo creía posible, cada vez que hablaba con el otro sólo sentía la necesidad de eliminarlo, quería terminar con él lo más rápido posible, pero debía tener cuidado, paciencia y una mentalidad fría.

En cuanto llegó a casa se sintió más que a salvo, el estar con esa chica le hacía sentir de cierta forma incómoda, pero sabía que si llegaba a decirle eso a Sora sólo le diría que era porque comenzaba a conocerla. Pero había algo que no terminaba de agradarle por completo, nadie podía ser tan bueno con otra persona sólo porque si y eso lo sabía, siempre, siempre se buscaba algo, la cuestión era adivinar qué era lo que Kairi buscaba. Dejó su mochila en la entrada de su habitación para después caminar y dejarse caer en la cama. Era verdad que todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre las tareas de la preparatoria y prepararse para los exámenes de la universidad, últimamente apenas había tenido tiempo para él. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que había salido con todos los chicos a la cafetería que Axel y él había encontrado, pero había sido su última semana libre porque ahora estaba hasta el tope de deberes y había alguien, su novio, quien se lo recriminaba todo el tiempo. Y eso que llegaba a salir todo lo que podía con él y aun así le reclamaba. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, así que se apresuró a contestar.

-_Hey…_

Y ahí estaba, había invocado al diablo. –Hola.

_-¿Cansado tan pronto?- preguntó con burla_

-No realmente, sólo estaba tomando un descanso antes de ponerme a hacer los deberes.

_-Así que todavía no los has empezado._

-En realidad acabo de llegar a casa.

_-¿En serio?, pero si te fuiste como hace dos horas._

-Si, bueno. Kairi me invitó a tomar algo.

_-¿Kairi?, vaya, entonces sí que le has caído bien a la chica. _

-¿Por qué?

_-Es raro que invite a alguien a quien apenas conoce._

Esa sensación de nuevo, -Axel, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

_-Oficialmente ya lo hiciste, pero anda, pregunta._

-¿Crees que Kairi esté buscando otra cosa?

_-¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué?_

-No lo sé… en realidad creo que quiere algo, está buscando algo, pero no sé qué, es que nadie puede ser tan amable con una persona sin buscar algo a cambio.

Se escuchó como el pelirrojo soltaba un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta_, -En verdad no puedes confiar tan fácil en las personas ¿no?- _aunque trató que la pregunta tuviese un ligero toque de mofa.

-Es que… no sé bien la razón por la cual soy un completo desconfiado, pero tengo esta sensación que no me deja en paz en cuanto a Kairi se refiere.

_-Oye, apuesto a que esa chica no tiene malas intenciones, es alguien demasiado amable, muy linda de hecho, además es amiga de Sora desde hace años, también de Riku, ya ves que técnicamente crecieron juntos, así que no creo que tengas que ponerte a la defensiva. Además, ya no estás solo Roxas. Recuerda que me tienes a mí. _

-Oh, ¿entonces tú vas a cuidarme?- preguntó divertido.

_-Siempre te cuido, ¿acaso no lo he demostrado ya?_

-Sí, ya lo has demostrado, sobre todo porque me cuidas de Sora, aunque luego se cobra todo lo que le hago en casa.

_-Bueno, es que ya es dentro de su territorio y sabes que ya no tengo jurisdicción en ese sitio. _

-Si, eso a veces lo lamento demasiado.

-_¿Todavía te duele el brazo?_

-Se ensaño conmigo, incluso tengo un moretón, pero al menos el dolor ha bajado. –Y es que justamente después de otra discusión de hermanos en la calle, apenas cruzar la puerta de su casa; Sora le había soltado una buena serie de golpes en el antebrazo, diciendo que si se defendía iba a tocarle doble ronda, fueron cinco golpes, fuertes, cortos y precisos. Mismos que le ocasionaron dolor al mover el brazo los siguientes días.

_-Sólo procura no hacerlo enojar por un par de días, al menos para que el dolor se vaya.- dijo ahogando una risa. _

-Voy a hacerlo, sólo deja de reírte ¿quieres?- pidió mientras se ponía de pie para tomar la guía que estaba utilizando para estudiar para sus exámenes. –Oye, ¿estás libre mañana?

_-No tengo ningún plan todavía si es a lo que te refieres. ¿Por?, ¿Quieres salir?_

-No exactamente, así que no te emociones. Es sólo que estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la sección de matemáticas, específicamente algunas cosas de cálculo diferencial. Ya sabes que eso se me complica un poco y no sé. Pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme un poco.

_-Claro, como soy todo un experto en cálculo. _

-Se te da mejor que a mí, ¿puedes venir o no?

_Dejó escapar una risa al escuchar al otro. –Claro que puedo, si eres tú quien me lo pide no puedo negarme ¿o sí? Mañana paso por ti a tu instituto ¿te parece?_

-De acuerdo, me parece. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

_-Nos vemos mañana, esfuérzate en las demás materias ¿de acuerdo?- pidió todavía con un tono jocoso. _

-¡Ya lo sé! Voy a colgar.- dijo para seguidamente cortar la llamada. Era mejor cortarle el rollo a Axel de forma rápida antes de que una y mil ideas para molestarlo saliesen de su boca. Dejó el celular a un lado antes de tomar la guía y comenzar con el estudio. Comenzaría con toda la sección de literatura y si podía pasaría a la de historia. Al menos avanzar en algunas cosas lo más que pudiera, porque era seguro que al día siguiente estudiaría un poco, sí, pero Axel terminaría cansándose y dejarían todo lo del estudio a un lado. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de verlo al siguiente día. Y ya era un tipo de ganancia.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó al momento en que salió del instituto, estaba ansioso porque el día terminara, pero al apenas llegar a la entrada se encontró con que Axel no estaba en la entrada como se supone que estaría. -¿Kairi?

-Oh, hola Roxas. ¿Listo para irnos?

-… ¿Irnos?- preguntó extrañado. No podía salir ahora, no cuando tenía que centrarse en estudiar y no cuando se supone iba a verse con el pelirrojo.

-¿Axel no te dijo?- preguntó en tono cansado, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. –Me comento que estabas teniendo problemas con una materia y me pidió que viniera a ayudarte.

-Pero no quiero molestarte con eso.

-No es problema, también me pidió que lo disculparas, tal parece que antes de salir uno de los profesores le pidió ayuda con un proyecto, así que va a salir tarde. Creo que en verdad quería verte porque cuando se fue, después de decirme eso, iba lanzando maldiciones hacía todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.- dijo divertida al recordar esa escena.

-Y, ¿segura que no tienes problemas con esto?- preguntó un poco dubitativo todavía. Apenas ayer le había explicado al otro su incomodidad con la chica y justo la había mandado a ella, si hasta hubiese aceptado a Zexion y eso ya era mucho decir, ese chico sí que era en realidad estricto con los estudios.

-Para nada, de hecho estaba viendo con quien quedaba esta tarde para no aburrirme. Aunque- comenzó a decir como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. –Creo que tú querías pasar la tarde con Axel ¿no?

-Ah… si, en parte si- tuvo que admitir con una sonrisa culpable,- pero en realidad necesito tener en claro ese tema para poder seguir avanzando. Si no es molestia- dijo pensándoselo todavía. -¿Podrías ayudar?

La chica sonrió, ese era otro paso seguro. –Claro que no es molestia Roxas. Vamos a ver esos temas de cálculo diferencial.- Comentó para comenzar a tomar camino hacía la casa del chico, la ventaja de ser amiga de Sora, ya conocía perfectamente la casa del otro.

-Gracias Kairi.- La sensación incómoda con la chica seguía, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, porque por ahora, esa sensación iba descendiendo poco a poco.

-Entonces tenemos que _X _es igual a 4, ¿sí?- preguntó explicando al chico uno de los problemas que le estaba costando trabajo resolver.

-Si… creo que entiendo, entonces es necesario todo este despeje. –dijo viendo de nuevo todo el procedimiento que la chica había dejado anotado en su cuaderno.

-Exacto, sólo es cuestión de aprender esto, lo básico, lo demás va llegando sin problemas, también está la cuestión de que si tienes todo esto en claro, lo básico, ya no tendrás más complicaciones para resolver el resto de los problemas.

-Si, ya lo entiendo.- dijo entusiasmado, incluso se olvidó de que su hermanos, Ventus más que nada, aparecieran de un momento a otro, aunque también sabía que no debía de preocuparse por eso, después de todo estaban en el comedor para concentrarse y poder resolver de una vez todos esos problemas. –Es muy fácil entenderte.

-También tiene que ver el hecho de que he tenido práctica con eso.

-¿En serio?, ¿con quién?

-Bueno, a Sora también se le dificultaba y siempre tenía que explicarle, eso porque no quería que Riku se burlase de él.

-Tengo entendido que Riku es uno de esos estudiantes modelos ¿no?- preguntó haciendo el cuaderno a un lado por un momento.

-Lo es, tiene muy buenas notas en varias cosas, pero siempre ha preferido explicar la literatura, creo que es algo así como su materia favorita.

-¿Y cuál es tu materia favorita Kairi?- preguntó más interesado, de pronto sentía una necesidad por conocer a la chica.

-Oh, bueno. En realidad siento una fascinación por las matemáticas, por eso es que las ciencias exactas se me facilitan demasiado.

-Creo que me habría gustado más que Sora hubiese tenido esa fascinación.

-Pero si a Sora se le da muy bien el inglés- dijo divertida por ese comentario.

-Sí, pero a mí también se me facilita el inglés. Y de hecho pocas veces he recurrido a él.

-¿Y no le has pedido ayuda a Cloud?

-Bueno, cuando tiene tiempo me ayuda, pero algunas veces está demasiado ocupado, aunque también tiene mucha facilidad para varias materias. –Comentó pensando en cada uno de sus hermanos.- A veces envidió a Ventus, él es un buen alumno también, no se traba tanto en las ciencias exactas como yo.

-Pero apuesto a que hay algo que se le dificulte.

-De hecho sí, la filosofía, la literatura. También un poquito el inglés.

-Todos tienen sus lados fuertes y sus lados débiles Roxas, lo importante es enfocarnos en ellos para poder fortalecerlos. –dijo tratando de animar al chico.

-Sí, eso creo. Pero por ahora, el cálculo ya me ha quedado más que claro, muchas gracias.

-Cuando lo necesites Roxas, después de todo para eso estamos las amigas.

Se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de la chica, sintiéndose en realidad más cómodo que al principio. –Sí, muchas gracias, en serio. También cuando necesites algo sólo dímelo. Después de todo como dices, para eso estamos los amigos. –Comentó sin saber bien en realidad el peso de esas palabras.

La chica sonrió, eso era algo que había querido conseguir y en realidad había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba. Sonrió. –No te vayas a olvidar de esas palabras Roxas.- dijo para después retomar el cuaderno y la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar. –Entonces, ¿qué te parece si terminamos estos ejercicios y lo dejamos por hoy?, seguro que ya quieres un descanso de todo esto ¿no?

-De hecho, pero bien, terminaré con estos y podré tomar un descanso.

-Ya mañana podrías avanzar con Axel el restó porque es más que seguro que va a querer compensarte por haberte dejado solo el día de hoy.

-No se la voy a poner tan fácil- comentó mientras seguía contestando los ejercicios. –le va a costar trabajo el que le perdone.- dijo con un ligero toque de malicia.

-¿Vas a ser malo con él?- preguntó divertida por eso.

-Sí, sobre todo porque ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje ni nada, y que lo haya mandado contigo no cuenta, tuvo siquiera que haberme llamado.

-Sólo espero no seas tan cruel con él, al menos no le des una misión imposible.

-No, no, tranquila. Sólo lo haré sufrir un poco.

-Roxas… eres malo con el pobre de Axel- dijo divertida por la situación. –Pero también se lo merece.

-Y que lo digas.

Se mantuvieron con esos repasos unos minutos más, Ventus incluso se les había unido en cuanto llegó, alegando que necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse después del enfrentamiento que tuvo que ver entre Vanitas y Terra, mismo que le había dejado demasiado cansado. Sora se apareció minutos después de que la chica se hubiese ido, sorprendiéndose por ver a los gemelos demasiado concentrados en los cuadernos.

-¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó el castaño acercándose a los dos chicos. Era raro verlos estudiar juntos, al menos ahora puesto que cada uno se desesperaba con el otro cuando llegaban a los temas que se les dificultaba a cada uno. Dando la casualidad que el otro podía dominarlos más que bien.

-Nada, sólo estamos repasando lo que Kairi nos explicó- dijo Roxas cerrando por fin su libreta, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y por mucho más que le intentara no iba a poder resolver más problemas.

-¿Kairi estuvo aquí?- preguntó algo extrañado por eso, la chica no le había comentado absolutamente nada.

-Si, tal parece dejaron a Roxas plantado y la mandaron a ella- dijo con burla, viendo como el aludido hacía una expresión de molestia.

-Así que Axel iba a ayudarte.

-Ese era el plan original pero tal parece un profesor decidió que era mejor tenerlo hasta tarde para un proyecto.

-¿Un proyecto?, no sé muy bien de que vaya el proyecto, pero seguro que no le tomo tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se adelantó Ventus a preguntar antes que el otro, comenzaba a presentir problemas por ese comentario.

-Porque se nos unió bastante temprano. –dijo haciendo memoria.

-¿Dónde se les unió?

-Riku, Demyx, Marluxia, Zack también llego, Axel y yo nos fuimos a un bar cerca del campus de psicología, tratamos de convencer a algunos otros de ir con nosotros. Incluso le llamamos a Terra y a Vanitas pero según recuerdo dijeron que estaban ocupados.- comentó viendo a Ven que había ladeado el rostro. – Jugamos algunas partidas de billar y tomamos un poco, aunque ahora que recuerdo Axel sí que dijo algo de mandar una disculpa a su anterior compromiso. –termino de contar viendo ahora a Roxas, quien sorpresivamente se mostraba bastante tranquilo- ¿Roxas?- llamó extrañado, se esperaba gritos, una queja o algo, pero no esa reacción tan pacífica.

-Bien puede irse al diablo- comentó levantado un poco los hombros tomando sus cosas para ponerse de pie e irse a su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

-Creo que has delatado a Axel.- comentó Ven observando la habitación de su hermano.

-Así parece- dijo alzando los hombros y yendo a la cocina por algo para beber.

-¿No te sientes mal por eso? Roxas va a estar enojado con Axel, no va a querer hablarle por al menos un par de días.

-Eso es lo que buscaba.- dijo llegando con un vaso de agua en las manos y tomando el lugar donde antes había estado el otro. –Le dije que iba a hacerlo.

-Entonces tu intención era esa desde un principio.

-Exacto. Pero Axel tiene la culpa, él me retó. Dijo que no me atrevería a decirle a Roxas donde estaba, le dije que sí y no me creyó. Así que sólo le comenté que si en la noche el gemelo malvado no le contestaba sus llamadas que ni se extrañara por ello.

-¿Y qué ganaste con eso?

-¿Aparte de defender mi orgullo?

-Aparte de defender tu orgullo.

-Que pague todo lo que consuma la próxima vez que salgamos.- dijo con un toque jocoso. –Bueno, ahora tú.

-¿Yo qué?

-Eso de que Terra y Vanitas estuviesen ocupados es algo raro, así que, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar eso, iba a ser algo tedioso de recordar, pero había que aclararlo, eso estaba claro. –Se portaron como idiotas- dijo dejando los brazos en la mesa para tenerlos como una improvisada almohada. –Estábamos bien los tres, de hecho me la estaba pasado muy bien. Fue algo extraño el verlos a los dos en la entrada del instituto, pero creí que podríamos estar sin ningún problema. Pero tal parece no fue así. El gusto me duro yo creo que unos treinta minutos, porque de pronto uno y el otro ya estaban compitiendo entre sí por ver quién me compraba más cosas o quien me guiaba más tiempo. No lo sé, todo fue un asco después de eso.

-¿No te gusta recibir toda esa atención?- preguntó sin entender bien la razón detrás del enfado de su hermano.

-No me gusta que me traten como un trofeo.- dijo en tono cansado. –En realidad nunca me ha gustado, es algo tedioso, demasiado cansado y además me hace sentir incómodo.

-¿Por no saber con quién quedarte?

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero a alguno de esos dos en la forma en que ellos quieren.

-… ¿De verdad no te gusta ninguno?

-No lo sé, tal vez sí, es sólo que esta situación se me ha hecho tan tediosa y complicada que ya sólo me parecen fastidiosos. Así que hoy los dejé en medio de su disputa de siempre y me vine a casa. Voy a dejar de verlos por un tiempo, necesito descansar de ellos. –termino de explicar justo en el momento en que escuchaban el celular de Roxas al otro lado de la puerta. –Parece que ya van a comenzar las llamadas.

-Sí, eso parece.- comentó escuchando como volvía a sonar. -¿Cuántos intentos le das?

-De tres a cinco.- dijo escuchando de nuevo el celular.

-veamos cuantos va a intentar.- dijo escuchando de nuevo el sonido de llamada, para finalmente cesar. –Así que fueron cuatro. Creí que Axel iba a intentarlo más. –comentó escuchando ahora el tono del celular de Ventus.

-Creo que sí que lo va a intentar más.- dijo al ver el nombre del pelirrojo en su pantalla. – Hola Axel.

_-Hola Ven… ¿estás en casa?_

-Pues sí, estoy en casa. ¿Por qué?

_-… Roxas está en casa.- preguntó dudando un poco en preguntar o no. _

-Sí, sí está, de hecho está en su habitación. –dijo tratando de aguantar la risa que en ese momento amenazaba con salir de su garganta. -¿Por qué?, ¿hay algún problema?

-_… no responde mis llamadas.- dijo por fin en tono derrotado. _

-Ya me he percatado de eso, creo que podría ser culpa de Sora, puede que haya dicho algo sobre unas partidas de billar y eso.- dijo notando como su hermano soltaba una risa al escuchar eso. Vaya que Roxas ahora estaba sumamente molesto.

_-¡Entonces lo hizo!, maldito hijo de…_

-Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, que estás a punto de insultar a mi madre también.- Advirtió cortándole el insulto.

-_Lo siento, ¿crees que pueda hablar con Roxas?_

-No, no creo.

_Soltó un suspiro- Si, me lo imagine… ¿qué tan molesto está?_

-Fueron cuatro llamadas tuyas perdidas, o algo así, y un fuerte portazo, ah y también hubo un "bien puede irse al diablo".

_-… estoy perdido ¿no es así?_

-Eso me temo.

_-Supongo que tendré que ir a verlo después entonces, gracias Ven y dile a Sora que se muera. –dijo para después colgar._

Al terminar la llamada dejó el celular de nuevo en la mesa. –Te manda muy buenos deseos- dijo al castaño quien seguía con su ataque de risa.

Estaba en casa, dejando los temas que le eran importantes para después, había hecho un buen movimiento y lo sabía, ahora sólo era cosa de que cuidara lo que haría después, estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, aunque decidió quedarse en la sala, cuando llegó un mensaje de texto.

_De: Axel_

_Hola… sólo quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿le dijiste algo a Roxas?, ya sabes, sobre la razón por la que no fui._

Así que ahí estaba, tal parecía Roxas sí que se había molestado, aunque en realidad no esperaba que acudiera a ella tan pronto.

_De Kairi:_

_Le dije lo que habíamos acordado, que te habías quedado por un proyecto. ¿Por qué?_

Aunque después de unos minutos supo que no iba a recibir respuesta, sólo pudo sonreír por lo bien que había salido todo en ese momento. Eso le facilitaría las cosas para llegar al tercer paso.

_Una vez haya conseguido acercarse a la víctima de forma satisfactoria y natural puede avanzar con el siguiente paso, recordando que esto es sólo el inicio, puesto que ahora debe conseguir algo mucho más complicado que el hecho de que lo haya aceptado en su grupo de amigos o personas cercanas. A partir de este punto los siguientes serán de mucha importancia, así que es necesario que se mueva con cuidado al momento de ejecutarlos. _

**Paso 2: Completado.**


	4. paso 3: Gánate su confianza

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 3: Gánate su confianza/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Este podría ser sin duda uno de los pasos más complicados a seguir, debido a la naturaleza del mismo. Ganarse la confianza de alguien en sin duda complicado, sobretodo porque se necesita de una gran determinación y la paciencia que desde un inicio se ha pedido tener. Es importante que en este punto no se desespere por no obtener resultados positivos o inmediatos. Y también es importante que no pierda de vista su meta./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lapso de tiempo: 5-20 días /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"_/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Eran ya dos días, dos días en los cuales Roxas no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes y aunque había intentado incluso el ir a verlo a casa; se había encontrado con Ventus quien le impedía entrar, esto a petición de su hermano a causa, según de él, que estaba estudiando para los exámenes. Y eso, ese simple detalle comenzaba a molestarle más y más. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hablar con el chico si él no se lo permitía?, se estaba quedando sin ideas, y no era como si en realidad tuviera muchas en la cabeza, pero la cuestión era esa, ahora no sabía a quién recurrir. Sora sólo se burlaba de él y de todos sus intentos fallidos y Ventus decía que no podía forzar a su hermano y que no quería meterse en problemas con él. Y si, lo entendía, pero un poco de ayuda no le caería mal. Incluso recurrió a Naminé y a Xion, pero sólo recibió un agradecimiento por ambas y un comentario de que esa era una nueva fuente de inspiración, no quiso saber más. En realidad no quería saber que era con lo que ese par de chicas fantaseaba. Por ello ahora tenía que acudir con su única oportunidad, la última esperanza que le quedaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Kairi./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Tuvo que pensarlo muchas veces, de verdad que la idea le paso por la cabeza una y otra vez y al final seguía llegando a la misma conclusión, sino lograba hablar con Roxas pediría que ella lo hiciera, al menos que le convenciera de que contestara sus llamadas o le dejase entrar cuando fuera a verlo. Cualquier cosa, pero se sentía incómodo todavía por pedirle ayuda a la chica, sobre todo porque sabía cómo se sentía el menor con ella. Sora ya le había hablado acerca del hecho de que su hermano no confiaba muy fácil en la gente, tampoco Ventus, pero era más sencillo acercarse al último. Aun así tuvo que pensarlo un poco más, cerca de una hora estuvo con ese dilema hasta que por fin decidió mandar un mensaje a la chica, un único mensaje que esperaba le sirviera para que le brindara su ayuda. Mando un escueto "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Podrías convencer a Roxas para que pueda verlo?" /emLo leyó una y otra vez, sintiéndose más y más patético cada vez que lo leía, no podía creer que estaba siendo obligado a recurrir a alguien más para poder hablar con el chico, porque era eso. Había sido obligado. Por fin, después de leerlo cerca de unas treinta veces fue que lo mandó, rogando a todo lo habido y por haber, lo existente y lo imaginario, porque recibiera una respuesta favorable. Una que no le hiciese sentirse más patético de lo que ya se sentía. La respuesta tardó poco más de cinco minutos y al leer la respuesta pudo respirar con libertad, ahí estaba su esperanza. Tal vez el mundo no era tan cruel y la felicidad venía con unas simples palabras:/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Veré que puedo hacer, trata de llamarlo al final de día"/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Si, la felicidad si existía, el mundo no era tan cruel. O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento, porque todavía había personas que se ofrecían, él buscaba, para ayudarle. Decidió quedarse más tranquilo terminando con los pendientes que todavía tenía para después centrarse sólo en Roxas, era jueves así que vería si el viernes por la noche podrían salir, eso claro si las cosas resultaban bien, lo cual en verdad esperaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Hola Roxas- saludó animada al escuchar que al menos a ella si le contestaba las llamadas. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Hola Kairi, no esperaba que me llamarás- dijo en verdad sorprendido por haber visto el nombre de la chica en la pantalla del teléfono./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Sí, puedo imaginármelo. ¿Cómo estás?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pues… bien, ¿y tú?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bien, también. Gracias por preguntar. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Ha pasado algo?- no quería sonar tan directo y preguntar un ¿para qué me has llamado?, no lo consideraba ni creía correcto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Bueno en realidad sí que ha pasado algo. Pero de cualquier forma pensaba llamarte para preguntar cómo te iba con tus estudios y si no habías tenido más problemas con los temas de cálculo./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, de hecho pude entender perfectamente después de tu explicación, muchas gracias. Pero ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tiene que ver con un chico pelirrojo que dice es tu novio.- comentó divertida esperando con ello bajar los malos ánimos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ah… eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Creo que sí que estás molesto con él ¿verdad?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Sólo un poco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿Podría saber la razón? No es del todo necesario que me la cuentes si no quieres, es sólo que creo que podría servirte el hablar con alguien. Ya sabes, tener un poco de confianza. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Confianza, estaba dudoso sobre esa palabra, Tal vez si podría tenerla un poco pero no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo no había tratado mucho con la chica como para poder decir que confiaba en ella, pero en si ya la conocía de hace mucho, demasiado tiempo a decir verdad. –En realidad no es nada importante, sólo lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Así que eres todo un maldoso ¿he?- preguntó dando a notar ese tono de risa en su voz. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Un poco, creo que sí. Es sólo que… ¿tú sabías a donde iba a ir el martes?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Oh, ese día. Me parece que me había comentado algo, pero sinceramente no le tome importancia, después de todo sólo me centre en lo de que el profesor le llamaba. ¿Es eso lo que te ha molestado?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No realmente, me ha molestado en si el hecho de que no pudiera decírmelo directamente. ¿Sabes? No me habría enfadado con él si en lugar de mandar una excusa me hubiese dicho que le habían invitado a ir a beber. No habría tenido problema con ello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Entonces lo que te molestó fue que te mintiera ¿no?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si… eso mismo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿Por qué no dejas que se expliqué?, tal vez podría decirte la razón por la cual no quiso decirte nada, incluso hasta podría compensártelo. Quien sabe, tal vez no te dijo nada sólo por el hecho de que no podías ir con él. Se me ocurre. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Podría ser./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Además, creo que has hecho sufrir al chico demasiado. Digo, incluso me ha mandado un mensaje, eso en realidad es raro ¿no te parece? Tampoco es como que me molestase. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Así que en verdad está desesperado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Eso parece, así que, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Soltó un suspiró después de escuchar eso. –Creo que podría hacerlo. –Accedió finalmente, pensando en que si, la chica le había hecho ver un punto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¡Bien!, me doy por bien servida con esto Roxas. Incluso creo que hasta tú has estado extrañando a Axel, ¿no es así?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Soltó una leve risa al escuchar eso. –Un poco a decir verdad./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿Lo ves?, los dos salen ganando. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y tú que sales ganando Kairi?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-¿yo?, yo salgo ganando que tú estés bien con él Roxas, ver que están peleados en realidad no es algo bueno. Te lo juro. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero, ¿por qué ayudar? Es la parte que no entiendo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Soltó un suspiro tratando de mantener la paciencia. –Roxas, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, somos amigos ¿no?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno… eso creo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Eso es cruel Roxas, yo si te considero mi amigo. Has roto mi corazón- dijo fingiéndose dramática. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, bueno… lo siento Kairi… es sólo que todavía me es un poco raro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Apuesto a que sí, pero recuerda que de verdad soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras.- dijo remarcando muy bien esa parte. Era algo que necesitaba dejar muy en claro. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.- Dijo sintiéndose en parte más calmado. –Entonces creo que le hablaré a Axel./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-De acuerdo, entonces te dejo, suerte con eso Roxas. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Gracias.- dijo para seguidamente colgar. Lo había dicho, poco a poco la incomodidad que sentía con la chica iba desapareciendo y en parte podría decir que lo agradecía. Dejó el teléfono un momento a su lado, pensando en que podría decirle a Axel, tal vez podría disculparse primero por haberlo ignorado y también por haberse enfadado con él sin razón alguna, porque sabía que no había una razón para ello. -¿Por qué será que me hago la vida más y más complicada?- se preguntó dejándose caer en la cama. A veces no se entendía ni él mismo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Había mantenido la mirada en la pantalla, regresando a su mente una y otra vez la misma palabra. Confianza. Era demasiado fácil conseguirla, eso sí sabías como moverte, que palabras decir, como acercarte a la persona de quien la querías conseguir. Tenías que sacrificar algunas cosas, eso era obvio, pero también al sacrificar eso podrías conseguir algo mejor. Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer acercarse al chico más y más, conseguir que de verdad confiara en ella para poder llegar al siguiente paso. Aunque era difícil. Sabía perfectamente que ese bien podría ser el paso más complicado de todo el proyecto, sobre todo porque de dar un solo paso mal podría, no únicamente fortalecer la relación de esos dos sin oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería, sino que la descubrieran y todo su tiempo se fuese a la basura. De hecho estaba tratando, de forma demasiado apresurada quizá, de cumplir todos los pasos en el mínimo de tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de esperar tanto, necesitaba comenzar a actuar, a destruir esa vida. Pero se obligaba a sí misma a tener paciencia, ni un solo paso en falso, no podía permitírselo. De cualquier manera lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento era el ir pensando cómo sería el cuarto paso, el cual sin duda sería más sencilla una vez hubiese terminado ese./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Y ahí seguía, dudando una y otra vez, podía hacerlo él podía. Lo sabía. Pero no quería. Ese era el maldito problema. Tomo aire, tenía que hacerlo. Tocó la puerta, al diablo con todo, haría lo que había ido a hacer y no importaba si recibía algún grito o algo. Sólo podría quedarse tranquilo si sabía que lo había intentado. Pero las cosas nunca son como uno las planea, había ido a ver a Roxas, sí, pero no esperaba en realidad que fuese el chico quien le abriera la puerta, sobre todo con una esa expresión. Se notaba demasiado tranquilo. –Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Justo iba a salir a comprar algo,- comentó saliendo y cerrando la puerta, en realidad estaba solo, Sora seguía en clases y Ventus había ido con Aqua, diciendo que había dejado olvidada a la chica un tiempo. -¿Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó al pelirrojo mientras tomaba camino./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, claro. –Comentó alcanzado al menor- ¿has estado estudiando?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Me he tomado un descanso, por ahora voy al corriente y tal vez pueda dejarlo por unos días./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso suena bastante bien. Tampoco es bueno que te exijas demasiado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se giró para ver al otro, -en realidad no es como que me exija demasiado ¿sabes?, es sólo que no quiero ser el hermano que no entró a una buena universidad por no estudiar lo suficiente./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se detuvo para quedar frente al rubio, ese comentario le había enfadado un poco. Cuando el rubio también se detuvo colocó sus manos en sus hombros.- A mi parecer tú te esfuerzas demasiado, lo suficiente como para conseguir lo que quieres, así que podrías ser menos exigente contigo mismo.- comentó manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de Roxas. Se sentía un poco tenso pero se relajó al ver la sonrisa que el chico le daba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Creo que tienes razón, voy a relajarme un poco respecto a eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso me alivia./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Axel, lamento haberme molestado por algo tan tonto- dijo por fin, usando un tono suave./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-También fue mi culpa- dijo negando con la cabeza- después de todo tendría que haberte avisado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Culpa de ambos, ¿no es así? Creo que todavía hay algunas cosas con las que tenemos que aprender a lidiar./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, eso creo.- comentó acercándose al otro para poder darle un beso corto. –Lo siento./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-También lo siento, vamos a distraernos un rato, ¿te parece?- en realidad sólo estaba pensando en ir a comprar algo de frituras, técnicamente tengo la casa para mí solo y pensé que podría jugar un videojuego un rato.- comentó tomándole la mano al mayor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-También podríamos hacer otra cosa- comentó dejándose guiar por el otro, aunque bajando un poco el tono de voz./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se detuvo al escuchar eso. –Si… también podríamos hacer otra cosa.- Posiblemente fuese mejor que se olvidara de lo que había planeado. Tomo camino hacía su hogar de nuevo. Además, también habría optado por esa otra cosa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces estás molesto- dijo la chica viendo como Ventus soltaba un suspiro, si, estaba molesto. Y eso se veía a cualquier distancia y también podía entender la razón por la cual el otro estaba molesto. Incluso ella lo estaría./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es sólo que llega a ser tan tedioso el hecho de que esos dos sólo estén peleando./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es curioso que seas tú el centro de esas peleas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Y también es curioso que pasen totalmente de mí y sólo me vean como premio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-A que eso es cansado ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Demasiado en realidad./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno Ventus, es el precio de la fama- comentó divertida viendo como el chico le daba una mirada molesta. –Oye, oye, bien sabes que es cierto. Tú tienes no a uno, si no a dos chicos que están interesados en ti, en cambio yo moriré sola./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso no es verdad, estás sola porque quieres./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Así?, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-El simple hecho de no querer aceptar a ningún chico. Has recibido invitaciones pero todas las rechazas sólo porque…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No son de mi tipo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Exacto.- dijo el chico viendo ahora a Aqua con una sonrisa. –En realidad el estar así es tu culpa, así como es mi culpa el estar así con esos dos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Soltó un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta. No sabía muy bien que podría hacer, pero al menos podía tener una escapatoria momentánea. –Creo que podría pasar tiempo con Roxas. Hace ya unos días que estamos muy alejados el uno del otro. No sabría decir la razón- se adelantó antes de que la chica preguntara- es sólo que tal parece los hermanos sufrimos de eso, por un momento somos demasiado unidos y por otro ya estamos distanciados./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces ahora te enfocarás en tu gemelo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, después de todo los dos estamos con ciertas presiones, por los exámenes y eso. Creo que si nos apoyamos el uno al otro entonces podemos salir bien librados de ellos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y qué pasará con Axel?, ¿no están en una relación o algo así?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-En una relación, sí. Pero no están todos los días juntos, hay días en que no se ven, además está el hecho de que desde que salimos de clases Roxas o se va con Hayner, Pence y Olette o con Axel… aunque puede que Kairi también se una pronto a esa lista- comentó recordando haber visto a la pelirroja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Kairi?, ¿en serio?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, últimamente han estado muy juntos, tal parece se han llevado bastante bien./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es raro que con Roxas se lleve bien y contigo no tanto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, supongo que son cosas que pueden llegar a suceder./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, supongo que sí, entonces ¿vas a evitar a Vanitas y a Terra?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Voy a hacerlo, al menos hasta que esos dos se calmen./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Hey, ¿con quién te mensajeas?- preguntó el castaño tratando de ver por la pantalla del celular de la chica, tratando de ver quien le quitaba la atención de la pelirroja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oh, sólo con Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Con Roxas?- preguntó Riku extrañado por eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, me está contando como le fue hoy. –Comentó con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Cómo es que ahora mi hermano es más importante?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, hemos salido un par de veces, también le he ayudado un poco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Y ahora se han vuelto lo mejores amigos ¿no?, me vas a cambiar por mi hermano, eso es algo así como traición.- comentó el castaño en un tono melodramático./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos Sora. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, -sólo nos llevamos bien y le he ayudado un poco, pero también congeniamos muchísimo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSupongo que era normal el llevarnos bien./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Aun así, es raro que Roxas se lleve contigo, que yo recuerde los gemelos son un poco reservados, ¿no es así?- preguntó Riku al otro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Lo son. Ven es un poco más abierto con las personas, suele ayudar a algunos pero no mantiene mucho contacto con ellos, pero Roxas es todo lo contrario, a él le gusta pasar desapercibido. No le gusta mucho lo de ser el centro de atención y eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, el punto es que me llevo bien con él, además le estaba ayudando con un problema que tenía, creo que ha podido solucionarlo.- comentó manteniendo su mirada en la pantalla del celular. Mostrando una sonrisa, -y ahora me ha invitado a salir después en compensación por la ayuda que le di… ah y que no regreses temprano a casa Sora./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Espera… ¿qué?, qué es lo que…- iba a preguntar que era lo que Roxas podría estar haciendo, pero su mente comenzó a funcionar. –El problema que le estabas ayudando a resolver ¿tiene que ver con un chico pelirrojo?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tal vez./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Vale, no iré a casa hoy, me voy contigo Riku- dijo como sentencia, no quería llegar y ver algo que no quería./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No puede ser tan malo.- Comentó Riku, aunque ya resignado de que el otro terminaría por irse con é style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si… sí creo que lo sea. Después de que vimos a Cloud, no, ninguno de los tres quiso repetir esa experiencia./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Vieron a Cloud en…?- iba a preguntar la chica, pero el castaño no la dejo terminar./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, no fue bonito, no queremos repetirlo, no pregunten./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bien, bien, no preguntaré.- Comentó la chica para ver de nuevo la pantalla del celular./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Creo que… tal vez exagere un poco al molestarme con Axel, gracias por entrometerte, creo que habríamos durado más tiempo sin hablarnos de no ser por ti. Eres una buena amiga Kairi. ¡Salgamos mañana!, seguramente habrá algunas cosas que quiera contarte. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Lo había conseguido, le llevó algunos días pero lo había conseguido, se había ganado la confianza de Roxas, había cumplido con el paso más difícil hasta ahora./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ha completado este paso y eso merece una felicitación, porque no se ha desesperado para poder obtenerlo, sobre todo porque no se ha visto afectado por la confianza recién adquirida, muchas personas consideran difícil seguir con este punto o siquiera el terminarlo. No se deje engañar, la confianza recién adquirida ha sido para una finalidad y esa finalidad es seguir adelante y cumplir su meta. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 3: completado. /strong/p 


	5. Paso 4: Descubre sus debilidades

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 4: Descubre sus debilidades y fortalezas/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Usted ha llegado a un buen punto, ha pasado una de las pruebas más complicadas que podrá encontrarse en este manual, ahora lo importante es no aflojar el ritmo, mantenerse de esta forma y conseguir el punto cuatro, que, gracias a los avances adquiridos le será por demás sencillo. Le deseamos suerte en cada punto restante. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lapso de tiempo: 3-5 días./strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"_/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, tampoco era como que hubiese estado contando los días, pero simplemente había pasado. Seguía saliendo con los chicos, de hecho ahora habían estado haciendo tontería tras tontería y se lo habían pasado bien, seguía viéndose con Axel y las cosas iban de maravilla, Sora estaba en su etapa de idiota enamorado y Ventus ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo que él, cosa que en un principio le pareció rara, pero no se quejaba, después de todo hablaban de su hermano y su hermano siempre sería bienvenido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¡Vamos, vamos!- apuró Olette a los chicos, en ocasiones le disgustaba ser la única chica entre ese grupo, sobre todo porque el nuevo miembro, entiéndase Ventus, también era un chico. Pero ahora, justo en ese momento iban por otra chica, sólo porque Naminé no había podido ir con ellos y Xion, bueno, había algo en Xion que no le caía, tal vez por su gran fanatismo con algunas cosas, la cuestión era que en muchas ocasiones habían terminado con algunos comentarios ofensivos y mejor mantener las distancias entre ambas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pareces una niña pequeña, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿doce?- preguntó Hayner divertido mientras se acercaba con los otros tres./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Perdona por estar emocionada de ir al parque de diversiones y no ser la única chica./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es verdad, invitaste a Kairi ¿no Roxas?- preguntó a su hermano, quien sólo mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, viendo a Olette que seguía a paso apresurado y a Hayner que la molestaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, me pareció que podía ser una buena idea, después de todo hemos salido ya un par de veces, también me ha ayudado mucho con algunos problemas que tenía./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ella es amiga de tu hermano Sora, ¿no?, ¿no se sentirá rara estando con puros chicos menores que ella?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No creo, en realidad Kairi ha pasado mucho tiempo con Naminé- empezó a decir Ventus- y con Xion, así que ya está acostumbrada de cierta forma a estar con gente menor que ella./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-De hecho, además no creo que eso represente un gran problema, quiero decir, Olette es alguien que cae muy bien, y a Ventus y a mí ya nos conoce./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-La cuestión será en cómo le cae Hayner. – comentó Pence en un tono bajo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tendrá paciencia, después de todo ha tratado con Riku, ¿no es así?- dijo Ventus recordando que ese chico tampoco era fácil de tratar, tenía una forma de ser cortante con todos y no muchos podían soportar esa actitud./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ese es un punto a decir verdad- comentó Roxas viendo como los otros dos se detenían. Y un poco más alejada, esperando en la entrada estaba Kairi, apenas verlos les saludo desde lejos. -¡Kairi!- llamó saludando también, cosa que sorprendió en realidad ha Ventus y Pence./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Roxas tenía una fama, una muy grande para cualquiera que haya intentado acercarse a él. Le costaba trabajo confiar en la gente, siempre tenía sospechas de todos y no podía simplemente dejar que alguien entrase a su vida sólo porque sí. Por ello es que era difícil poder entrar en su círculo de amigos. De cualquier forma Kairi lo había logrado, se había hecho un espacio pequeño, pero poco a poco entraba a ese sitio medio abandonado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se apresuró a llegar a la chica, dejando atrás a los otros cuatro, quería ser el primero en saludarla. –Hola Kairi, gracias por haber aceptado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"La chica negó, -no Roxas, gracias por haberme invitado. En realidad hubiese terminado aburrida todo el día de no ser por tu invitación, también hace tiempo que no venía al parque de diversiones./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, a veces hace falta, también nosotros teníamos un rato de no haber venido.- comentó al momento que los chicos terminaban de acercarse. -Bueno a Ventus ya lo conoces, ellos son Pence, Olette y Hayner, mis amigos.- presentó a los otros tres, dejándoles espacio para poder saludar a Kairi./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Un gusto, Olette, así que eres la única chica entre tanto chico./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, a veces es algo complicado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí para poder salvarte de ellos- comentó divertida al momento que se quedaba junto a ella. Prometía ser un día divertido y también un golpe de suerte para ella, así podría observar a Roxas en su zona de confort y poder averiguar cuáles serían los puntos útiles para poder cumplir con el paso cuatro de su meta./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Decir que ver a Kairi con ellos era raro, era tal vez lo más acertado que podía haber pensado Ventus, en realidad él se mantenía a un lado de su hermano. No tenía nada en contra de la pelirroja pero sabía que pocas veces accedía a salir con ellos, puesto que él ya la había invitado en algunas ocasiones y la mayoría de veces había sido rechazado, no todas, claro está, pero si la gran parte. Aun así no dejó que eso le molestase o le amargase el día. Kairi era una buena persona, era amiga de Sora y la conocían desde hace un buen tiempo, por ello podía confiar en que era una buena persona. Kairi se había mantenido en parte atenta a lo que pudiese pasar con Roxas, iba siempre junto a Olette y mantenían una conversación, sobre cualquier cosa, que juegos le gustaban, que le gustaba comer, que pasatiempos tenía, la música preferida y esas cosas, también le comentó sobre cómo conoció a Roxas, eso sin duda era un dato importante y por ello se vio obligada a preguntar más, indagar todo lo que fuese necesario./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Cómo fue que conocieron a Roxas?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Fue algo extraño... Hayner, Pence y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, no sabría decir cómo fue que empezamos a juntarnos más y más, pero simplemente paso que nos volviésemos muy buenos amigos. Un día Roxas llegó a la ciudad. Bueno, tú has de saber que se mudaron, y ver a un par de gemelos es cosa rara por aquí, en ese tiempo siempre los veíamos juntos, íbamos en la misma escuela, pero Roxas y Ventus no se separaban para nada, creo que era normal, digo si yo llegase a una nueva escuela y no conociese a alguien creo que también me quedaría con mi hermano de ser posible./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y cómo fue que le hablaron?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso fue lo complicado- dijo deteniéndose en la fila para comprar algo de comer, comida chatarra principalmente, -porque Ventus es alguien muy sociable, con él fue sencillo entablar una buena comunicación, el problema era Roxas. Apenas hablaba, siempre procuraba quedarse cerca de su hermano pero a menos que fuese él quien le preguntase algo no decía nada. Creo que ese es uno de los principales problemas de Roxas. Es demasiado reservado, se lo hemos dicho pero siempre comenta que es porque no le gusta confiar mucho en la gente y en parte creo que puedo comprender eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Es algo así como que alguien lo traicionó o algo por el estilo?- preguntó interesada en ese punto, tal vez era el que más podría servirle./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, no es eso, al menos no que yo sepa, es más bien que prefiere ser completamente precavido, creo que vio algo complicado con su hermano, con Cloud y por ello es que es tan reservado con los demás, también puede ser que sólo sea su naturaleza. No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, ¿por qué no le preguntas?, tal vez a ti pueda darte una buena respuesta, nosotros lo hemos intentado pero parece que no le gusta hablar del tema.- dijo pidiendo la orden de nachos, las dos salchichas, una bolsa de palomitas y el algodón de azúcar que habían pedido, también las papas fritas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-En realidad, si a él no le gusta hablar sobre el tema, creo que no sería del todo adecuado que sea yo quien le pregunte, mejor evitarlo y así también puedo llegar a evitarme problemas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Problemas?- preguntó la chica sin comprender muy bien./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, en realidad Roxas me cae muy bien y no quisiera que por una pregunta que él no quiere contestar nos veamos obligados a perder este acercamiento que hemos tenido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ya confía en ti- aclaró la castaña lidiando con la bandeja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tal vez, pero no confía en la misma forma en que confía en ti. A mí sólo recurre en pequeños problemas, incluso podría decir que insignificantes./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero te ha invitado, eso significa que vas por buen camino, es difícil para Roxas el poder aceptar a alguien, contigo lo ha hecho./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Kairi en parte se sintió satisfecha al escuchar eso, si, tal vez iba por buen camino. Aunque también eso significaba que debía de andarse con mayor cuidado a partir de ese momento, puesto que nunca se sabía cuándo sus actitudes y cuidados podrían volverse en su contra. –Tal vez, creo que entonces puedo decir que tengo mucha suerte con style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sí, podrías decir eso mismo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"En lo que las chicas se habían ofrecido a ir por algo para comer, ellos se habían quedado a charlar un momento, sobre cosas sin importancia pero que poco fueron tomando un rumbo completamente distinto. Aunque bueno de alguna forma./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces Ventus sigue saliendo con nosotros sólo porque no quiere saber nada de Vanitas y Terra./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Créeme Hayner que tú tampoco podrías soportarlos a los dos juntos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-En realidad no creo que sean tan malos, tampoco que sea tan malo el tener algo de atención- comentó Pence imaginándose en una situación así./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Lo es, lo son. No los conoces juntos Pence, sí que sacan de quicio a cualquiera- comentó Roxas apoyando a su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, no todos podemos tener una relación de ensueño como cierta persona con cierto pelirrojo.- dijo burlón Hayner./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No es tan de ensueño, también peleamos y discutimos. No tiene mucho que tuvimos una discusión.- explicó bajando un poco la voz./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿No fue con la que te ayudo Kairi?- preguntó su hermano teniendo en cuenta sólo esa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Negó con la cabeza, no les había contado acerca de la más reciente, puesto que había sido apenas dos días atrás./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué paso ahora?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-La verdad es que había invitado a Axel también a que viniera con nosotros, pero está un poco estresado por cuestiones de su universidad y el trabajo y todo eso. Creo que es en momentos así donde es mejor dejarlo solo, aunque luego dice que no lo escucho o que simplemente le reclamo.- explicó sin querer recordar todavía lo que había sucedido apenas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Pence insistiendo con el tema./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Le llamé para invitarlo, le dije que tal vez podría servirle para desestresarse, pero me dijo que a diferencia mía, él no podía perder el tiempo. –se tomo un momento para seguir contando, -en realidad me molestó el comentario, nos insultamos un poco y al final colgué./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces… podría decirse que están enojados- dijo Hayner./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Podría decirse que sí./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero no hace mucho que solucionaron el problema./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno Ven, en realidad eso no podría tomarse como un problema, puesto que fue más bien una forma de molestarlo… así que creo está sería nuestra primera pelea./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Que fue provocada por…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Por ambos Pence, en realidad fue su culpa por contestar de esa forma y mía por arriesgarme sabiendo como está ahora./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No sé si decir que se peleen tanto sea algo normal./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Podría decirse que si, después de todo no llevamos tanto como pareja, cerca de dos meses y medio así que, no puedo pedir mucho tampoco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-A veces eres demasiado optimista./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sólo con las cosas que valen la pena y Axel vale mucho la pena.- terminó de contar en el momento en que las chicas llegaron./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Quién vale mucho la pena?- preguntó Olette, dejando la bandeja que llevaba en la mesa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Nada Olette, Roxas que nos cuenta su lado positivo de las peleas. –dijo Hayner tomando las papas fritas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Hey, que no te lo he contado para que lo andes divulgando./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero estamos en confianza, ¿no?- preguntó Pence tomando una salchicha./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno…- comenzó a decir observándolos a todos, todavía le quedaba una pequeña duda, muy pequeña sobre Kairi, mantuvo su mirada en ella por un segundo para después asentir. –Sí, estamos en confianza./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Gracias Roxas- dijo al pelirroja sentándose también. Se había dado cuenta de ese momento de duda del chico pero había obtenido buenos resultados al parecer. –Entonces, ¿cómo es lo de el lado positivo de las peleas?- preguntó tomando la bolsa de palomitas/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es que Roxas tiene esa "habilidad", siempre que pasa una pelea es como que le busca el lado positivo o la razón por la cual pasaron, algo así como, paso por esto pero me va a servir para aprender a no hacerlo de nuevo- explico Ventus tomando una de las salchichas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Es algo raro- comentó Roxas tomando los nachos. –Pero me ha ayudado mucho con algunos problemas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero, no siempre puedes ver el lado bueno de las peleas ¿o sí?, digo, hay algunas ocasiones en donde las mismas son tan fuertes que es difícil ver el lado positivo.- dijo la chica buscando comprender con mayor facilidad aquello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Cierto- contestó Roxas sin ningún problema para ello, pensando que sí, que ese era un buen punto en contra de lo que pensaba. –Pero sé que hay ocasiones en que eso no servirá, quiero decir, si por ejemplo llegase a enfadarme con mis hermanos no creo poder encontrar el lado positivo de eso. O siquiera el tratar de pensar en uno./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero eso no va a pasar Roxas- comentó su gemelo rodeándole los hombros, con una sonrisa, misma que provoco una en su contrario. –Bueno con Sora no lo prometo, ya ves que a veces se pone medio histérico- comentó en modo de broma./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sora siempre es histérico./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Más cuando se trata de sus cosas, de su habitación./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-De todo- dijo Roxas para soltar una risa continuando con la conversación de lo más normal con los demás. Con Hayner y Pence haciendo algunas bromas, con Olette bastante entretenida uniendo a la conversación a Kairi por momentos, puesto que la pelirroja sólo los observaba con una sonrisa, una bastante amplia y que no desaparecía en su rostro. A ojos de los demás era algo simple y normal, se lo estaba pasando bien con ellos, se sentía cómoda y tal vez podrían salir de nuevo en algún punto, para conocerse más, para llevarse bien todos juntos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Sólo una mentira./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Kairi acababa de dar con un punto demasiado importante, muy importante y que le sería completamente útil para los siguientes pasos a seguir, había conocido las fortalezas de Roxas, porque se las habían dicho, una en específico podría darle problemas, pero en respecto a los otros no sería tanto, eran cosas comunes, cosas normales. Las debilidades también habían sido importantes y había descubierto una cosa de sumo interés, mucho, mucho interés. Y era algo tan sencillo pero a la vez complejo, tendría que cuidar bien la manera en que llegaría a ello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Causar una pelea entre hermanos./strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ya tenía pensado como hacerlo, si lograba que Sora y los gemelos tuviesen una disputa y si lograba atacar a Roxas en ese mismo tiempo podría conseguir un avance glorioso. Esa salida sin duda había sido buena idea./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" _/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una vez haya logrado encontrar los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de su víctima, podrá comenzar a pensar en la manera de poder atacarlo en un futuro. Está por finalizar la parte uno de todo este proyecto. No desista y siga adelante con lo decidido y lo que quiere lograr. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 4: Completado. /strong/p 


	6. Paso 5: Indaga sobre sus soportes

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 5: Indaga sobre sus soportes/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Usted acaba de llegar al punto final de la primera fase, la fase de reconocimiento. Este punto debe de cuidarse muy bien puesto que será su punto clave para poder conseguir lo que se desea. Toda persona cuenta siempre con algunos pilares, aquellos que van a ayudarlo en problemas de necesidad, estos serán tal vez los mayores obstáculos que podrá encontrase en el camino o cuando sea necesario dar el golpe certero a la víctima. Cuide investigar bien a aquellos que utilizará en un futuro, que no se den cuenta de sus intenciones. Si ha llegado hasta este punto ha hecho un buen trabajo, siga así. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lapso de tiempo: 7-10 días/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"_/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Había algo de lo que Kairi se había dado cuenta en su tiempo de observación con el trío de hermanos. Tenían una rutina y eran demasiado unidos, pero después de seguirlos un poco también conocía los puntos débiles. Aunque en realidad ese método tuvo que usarlo sólo con Ventus puesto que a Sora lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Con Ventus, después de que las clases se acabaran salía junto con su hermano, iba con Hayner, Pence y Olette a cualquier sitio, ya fuese a uno cercano o a casa de alguno de ellos, normalmente cuando eso pasaba era a casa de los gemelos. Se ponían a jugar videojuegos, a comer toda clase de cosas, ya fuese algo bueno para poder saciar el hambre y después chucherías, mismas que habían comprado camino a casa. En los videojuegos se turnaban y al final todos terminaban jugando, a veces veían películas y otras sólo iban los chicos, puesto que Olette llegaba a irse con Naminé, eso sucedía al menos una vez a la semana, lo máximo era tres veces a la semana. No sabía la rutina de las chicas porque en realidad no le interesaba en ese momento. No creía que ellas fuesen a ocasionarle muchos problemas, pero de cualquier manera las investigaría en algún punto. También se había percatado de que los chicos eran demasiado violentos, mucho, y siempre estaban buscando ese detalle para entretenerse, si no era una película de terror, que al parecer a Olette no le gustaban mucho, tenía que ser una de acción, lo mismo sucedía con los videojuegos y más de una vez los había visto salir, sólo a Roxas y a Hayner, con algunas heridas, al parecer usaban la patineta, ese era otro detalle que le podría servir en un futuro. Porque sin duda a Roxas le apasionaba la patineta y un golpe demasiado certero era que esa pasión se perdiera./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"También se había dado cuenta de que Ventus siempre, SIEMPRE estaba con Roxas. Y cuando Vanitas se acercaba a hablar con el chico este se alejaba un poco pero le pedía a su hermano que le esperaba. Discutía un poco con el chico y después regresaba con Roxas. Y las discusiones no eran cosas tranquilas, en más de una ocasión pudo darse cuenta de cómo los gritos se hacían presentes. Y no sólo con Vanitas, también con Terra. Ventus les había dado un ultimátum a esos dos y ella se había enterado por boca del mismo rubio. Ese era uno de sus puntos flacos, la constante pelea de Terra y Vanitas le había hartado sobre todo por el hecho de que sólo lo veían como el trofeo y él no era ningún objeto que pudiese disputarse entre esos dos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Después de una acalorada discusión podía ver a un Terra o un Vanitas, incluso ambos, molestos observando como Ventus regresaba con Roxas y volvía a entablar conversación con Hayner y Roxas y como entre los cuatro chicos peleaban, con más tono de broma, sobre quien compraría los helados ese día./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Fue en una ocasión, una sola donde estuvieron los tres en una disputa que pudo darse cuenta de algo, Vanitas y Terra miraban con cierta pizca de celos a Roxas, Hayner y Pence. Y aunque sabían que con Roxas no podían hacer nada, puesto que era su gemelo, Hayner y Pence eran tema aparte. Con eso supo que esos dos iban a serle de mucha ayuda, demasiada de hecho, los iba a impulsar para poder deshacerse de los chicos y lo mejor, ellos ni se darían cuenta./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Con Sora la cosa era completamente distinta, los días que no salía con su hermano salía de nuevo con el castaño y tenía que soportar las quejas del mismo. Después de algunas disculpas la cosa seguía de lo más normal. Riku y Sora más unidos, sin dejarla a ella de lado claro, pero había ahí un tema que le había llamado la atención. Sora sentía celos, celos de que pasase más tiempo con Roxas y le dejará olvidado. Porque ese era un problema y un beneficio para ella. Sora era celoso, quería ser el centro de atención de sus amistades. Otro punto a su favor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Hubo una ocasión en que descubrió algo maravilloso, algo que ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de preguntar. Sora había llegado molesto con Riku detrás de él tratando de calmarlo pero parecía no funcionar. Sólo después de que el chico se hubiese calmado y ahora se encontrase recostado en el césped del campus fue que se enteró del porqué de su enfado. La respuesta fue simple:/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Los gemelos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Al parecer el hecho de que Roxas y Ventus llevasen casi ya todos los días a sus amigos era un tema que le molestaba a Sora por una simple y sencilla razón, justo cuando decidía ir con los chicos a su casa, tal vez a embriagarse un poco, tener una conversación de lo más amena y tontear un poco se encontraba con que los gemelos estaban ahí con sus amigos, con el volumen de los videojuegos al tope y con demasiadas chucherías. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo malo era que cuando por fin lograba que Axel pasara tiempo con él, por el hecho de que Roxas estaba ahí se volvían de nuevo la pareja acaramelada y se quedaban en el sillón charlando y charlando, con su hermano sobre las piernas de Axel y el pelirrojo por completo embobado con su chico a quien por cierto intentaba ponerlo borracho, porque le daba una lata tras otra de cerveza a pesar de las continuas quejas del rubio que terminaba por beber lo que el otro le daba. Ventus y Hayner terminaban jugando con Demyx. Los tres discutiendo por quien había hecho trampa, él se quedaba con Riku en el otro sillón, sólo observando su plan fallido. Y Pence se quedaba con Kairi o con Zexion o con cualquiera que en ese momento estuviese presente, incluso a veces Marluxia era el elegido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Sora no había visto ningún problema con eso la primera vez o la segunda o la tercera, pero en cuanto se volvió algo constante e incluso su décimo intento resulto fallido fue que explotó. Ya no quería ver esa misma situación de nuevo. Quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, sólo con sus amigos y la cereza del pastel fue cuando le pidió de forma amable a Ven y a Roxas que no llevaran a los chicos, que fuesen a casa de alguien más por ese día./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Al principio ellos habían accedido y todo estaba bien, pero justo cuando había pasado apenas una hora de que Sora se pusiese a beber y a hacer estupideces con todos, los gemelos llegaron y él los hubiera aceptado de buena gana. Incluso porque supuso que esta vez Axel si iba a lograr su objetivo de emborrachar a su hermano menor, que admitía le daba un poco de gracia esa situación. Lo admitía, el problema no había sido Roxas, él era el idiota enamorado, al igual que él mismo, y no era tanto problema, sólo había que dejarlo con Axel, que se pusieran medio acaramelados, y dejarle a Roxas el celular de Axel justo para ver todo lo que el chico hacía en clase, siempre tomaba muchas fotos, una manía del pelirrojo, y se quedaría callado, tomando de su cerveza y sólo escuchando en silencio la conversación o si tenía mucha suerte le pediría a Axel sus audífonos para perderse en la música del mismo y podía decir adiós a Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"El problema fue Ventus, justo porque ese día había invitado a Terra y él no sabía, lo juraba, no tenía idea de que la situación entre ellos estaba más que tensa. Apenas entraron Roxas, como supuso, saludó a todos y se fue con Axel, quien en ese momento charlaba con Riku, saludó al otro y le dio un beso corto a Axel para dejar que el chico lo acomodase entre sus piernas. El rubio no quería interrumpir la conversación ni enterarse de cosas que no debía, así que sólo sacó el celular de su pareja de su bolsa junto con los audífonos, le quito la lata de cerveza para darle un sorbo y poder perderse en esa música que comenzaba a gustarle. Con eso se habían librado de un chico, pero Ventus se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta observando a Terra. Sosteniéndole la mirada y sin saludar a nadie sólo fue directo a su habitación, causando que el castaño fuese detrás de él. Y fue ahí cuando se desató el desastre, hubo gritos, hubo insultos, incluso se escuchó el sonido de un golpe dado a la pared, fue ahí que decidieron intervenir, Terra estaba molesto y había lanzado un puñetazo muy cerca del chico, lo que provocó otra serie de insultos, la intervención de Riku y Axel quien primero que nada dejó a Roxas en el sillón. Mientras que Sora, Demyx, Zexion y Saix observaban la situación. Todo un caos. Tuvieron que sacar a Terra entre los dos, los chicos se despidieron diciendo que se asegurarían de que llegase bien, los demás también lo hicieron dejándolo solo con los gemelos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Roxas se había quedado en el sillón sólo observando, sabía que Sora estaba enfadado y aunque no quería ser el objetivo del mayor decidió que mejor centrara su atención en él que en su hermano, quien sólo atino a encerrarse en su habitación y no salir por nada del mundo, estaba enojado, estaba herido y estaba en medio de un drama. Sora sólo suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. Pidiéndole ayuda después a Roxas para recoger todo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Después de escuchar todo eso de Sora, de que se calmara mantuvo en su mente que esos dos estaban enfadados, más Sora con Ventus, porque al parecer no habían hablado todavía, ni siquiera se había dirigido palabra y eso que Roxas había querido intervenir, si la situación seguía así podría aprovecharla y hacer algo pronto, ocasionarles una disputa o lo que fuese, pero sabía que debía de tener paciencia, actuar con la cabeza fría./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se despidió de Sora y de Riku un rato después de escuchar todo eso y fue camino a casa, pensando en la manera de poder afectarlos, de poder atacar sin ser descubierta. Aunque en realidad en lo único que iba a tener que centrarse en ese momento era en la relación de Ventus y Sora, hizo una nota mental, se acercaría a Vanitas y a Terra, podrían serle de utilidad en algún otro momento./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Deberías hablar con él- trataba de convencer a su hermano, no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo llevaba con eso, pero sabía que si Ventus no le explicaba la situación a Sora, este iba a seguir molesto y al final sólo se distanciarían más y más. Y eso era algo que él no quería, -decirle porque fue que las cosas se pusieron tan complicadas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Tú y yo sabemos que no va a querer escuchar. A él lo único que le importa es que hice un escándalo en su preciada reunión, que le eche todo a perder y ya. –decía reacio a hablar con Sora. Llevaban sólo tres días sin hablarse y Roxas ya estaba interviniendo. En realidad él no consideraba que fuese ya la hora en que Roxas interviniese. –Se le va a pasar la rabieta Roxas, bien sabemos que ahora está en su berrinche./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-La verdad es que tú también lo tienes, sólo dile que no era tu intención, que queríamos llegar y nos íbamos a ir a nuestras habitaciones, que teníamos cosas que hacer, yo que sé… además Sora no sabe que tenías problemas con Terra, también no tiene mucho que yo me entere./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No es algo que vaya predicando.- Se defendió./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero podrías haberlo comentado, sólo para estar enterados de eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Roxas, en serio, deja que las cosas se solucionen por su cuenta, ¿quieres?, justo ahora sigo enfadado y sólo me haces enojar más./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Suspiró, él no quería que sus hermanos se enojaran entre ellos, pero tampoco quería que se enojaran con él, así que desistió, -vale, vale, sólo digo lo que me parece correcto… saldré con los chicos, ¿quieres venir?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No gracias, prefiero quedarme en casa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-De acuerdo… Ventus, al menos dime que vas a pensarlo, lo de hablar con Sora, por favor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿o qué? ¿Vas a meter a Cloud en esto también?- preguntó mientras se recostaba en la cama, sin darse cuenta de la expresión en su gemelo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza, -bien sabes que mi relación con Cloud no es muy buena… no pensaría en meterlo en esto- dijo bajando el tono de voz para después salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ventus había usado un truco demasiado sucio para librarse de él, lo sabía y sabía también que el otro era consciente de eso. Fue camino a su habitación para tomar algo de dinero y su celular, una chaqueta y salir sin despedirse, sólo cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza. Frente a él el nombre de Cloud era tabú, ¿cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que habló bien con él? Que no eran simples monosílabos o respuestas cortantes, tal vez tres o cuatro años. Se le hacían eternos, había pasado hace mucho tiempo y todavía le causaba cierta molestia el ver que cuando iba a visitarlos, cuando estaban los seis juntos, sus padres pasaban cierto tiempo con ellos de vez en cuando, Cloud simplemente pasaba de su existencia, podía llevar una buena relación con Sora y ni que decir con Ventus, pero a él no había podido perdonarle un solo error, a pesar de que se disculpó una y mil veces. Ahora estaba resignado y había aplicado la misma que su hermano mayor, hacer como si no existiera, como si no fuese su hermano y hablar estrictamente lo necesario. Sabía que en ocasiones hablaba de él como si aún fuesen muy unidos, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Fue a partir de ahí que empezó a desconfiar de la gente, porque si desconfiaba de ellos no podría traicionarlos de nuevo, tal como lo hizo con el mayor, sin darse cuenta claro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Sabía que había usado un truco sucio, demasiado sucio para que Roxas lo dejara en paz, pero quería estar solo, quería estar enojado con todo mundo, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué haber herido a su hermano. Todavía recordaba ese incidente, el día en que Cloud decidió apartarle, en que decidió que Roxas no existía y negarlo como su hermano, en tomarlo sólo como un extraño más. Recordaba los múltiples intentos de disculpa de su gemelo, como le rogaba a Cloud porque le perdonara, que lo notase… de eso iban a ser ya cuatro años, cuatro años desde el día en que Roxas se limitó a decir que tenía dos hermanos, desde el día en que Cloud al presentar a su familia decía tener sólo dos hermanos y que uno de los gemelos no estaba con ellos. La primera vez que escuchó eso recordó a Roxas sólo bajar la cabeza, incluso eso a él le había dolido. Sora sólo se mantuvo callado, él no quería meterse en ese problema, porque aunque ya lo había intentado sabía que no iba a poder lograr algo bueno. Si, Roxas lloró, él también lo hizo pero fue lo último que su gemelo soporto, desde ahí él también iba a olvidarse de Cloud. Y aunque todavía tenía la esperanza de que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas seguía pensando en que la razón de la disputa había sido una completa tontería. Pero no podías decirle eso al cabezota del hermano mayor o terminarías con algunos golpes de por medio. Cuando volvió a sentarse en la cama escuchó el portazo, si, Roxas ahora también estaba molesto. En menos de una semana había logrado que sus hermanos se enojaran con él, ese había sido un nuevo record./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"No comprendía, de verdad que no lo hacía, ella no había pedido ese dato, pero no lo despreciaba. No podría despreciarlo, era una joya. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ahora con Sora, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Saix, Marluxia, Larxene y Terra. Sabía que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que todos esos se juntaban, sobre todo Marluxia y Larxene que siempre parecían estar en su mundo, aunque a veces le ayudaba con algunas cosas y con algunas personas que no le caían para nada bien. Aunque tampoco era secreto que la rubia sólo lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida porque Kairi no era del todo de su agrado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"La cuestión era que estaban en un bar, uno cercano a la universidad, donde las bebidas eran baratas y la pregunta por fin había salido. Ella estaba pensando en sacarla pero se le habían adelantado, aunque agradecía eso, así no se vería tan sospechosa. "¿Qué pasó con los gemelos?" una simple pregunta que sabía podría llevarse a otra dirección./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué quieres que pase Demyx?, todo es un completo desmadre ahora./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Para que digas eso debo suponer que estás enojado con alguno de ellos- dijo Riku dando un trago a su botella./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si… con Ventus./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Sigue molesto?- se atrevió a preguntar Terra dudando un poco en si hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¡Claro que está molesto!, Lo peor es que no sé qué carajos le hiciste para que se molestara, aunque claro, supongo que el golpe que fallaste a propósito es una buena razón también- exclamó molesto viendo al mayor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Vale, vale, tienes un buen punto, pero es que en realidad ya comienzo a sentirme desesperado, Ven simple y sencillamente no quiere hablarme, ni a mí ni a Vanitas y ya hemos intentado hablar con él pero no nos lo permite./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ese es problema de ellos entonces, ¿no?- preguntó Zexion sin ver a ninguno en particular –La cuestión es ¿por qué estás molesto con él?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Porque ni siquiera me ha dicho nada y Roxas sabe lo que le molesta pero no quiere decírmelo del todo, dice que tiene que ser Ventus quien me lo cuente, pero llevamos tres días sin hablarnos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y cómo lo está tomando Roxas?- preguntó de pronto Axel al escuchar eso, puesto que sabía la situación del hermano menor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pues ha intentado intervenir, que resolvamos todo… espera, espera- dijo deteniéndose en medio de su explicación, - ¿te lo ha contado?- preguntó sorprendido puesto que esa repentina preocupación de Axel era extraña. En cuanto vio que el aludido asentía se mostró sorprendido, -vaya, en realidad no me esperaba que te lo contara ya… creí que iba esperar un poco más./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Me lo contó antes de que comenzáramos a salir./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Yo no estoy entendiendo nada ya- dijo Larxene tomando de su bebida, -y apuesto a que no soy la única, a mi parecer sólo ustedes dos se entienden./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Eso hace que nos sintamos completamente excluidos, no pueden hacer tal falta de respeto,- secundó Marluxia en un tono notoriamente burlón./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sólo digamos que… Roxas es algo susceptible con las peleas entre hermano./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero Roxas es muy tranquilo, ¿no? - preguntó Demyx dirigiendo su mirada hacía Axel, -si lo pones junto a él, podrías ver a Roxas como la víctima de algún tipo de secuestro, un pequeño animalillo indefenso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Hey, ahí te has pasado- reclamó Axel./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero bien sabes que es cierto, quiero decir, parece que entre más desapercibido pase mejor para él, sólo basta que esté con Axel para que no se centre en nada más o para olvidarnos de que está ahí por el simple hecho de que casi no comenta nada./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Bueno, bueno, la cuestión es que Roxas es muy tranquilo, sí, pero no le gusta que nos enojemos entre nosotros, de hecho creo que con quien peleo más es con Ventus, eso le pone… algo nervioso… deberías de verlo, es alguien demasiado ansioso. Por ello es que ya está tratando de convencernos a Ventus y a mí para que arreglemos todo este asunto y eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces es el mediador.- dijo por fin Kairi, escuchando con todo detalle esa información./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, bueno, algo así./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Se preocupa entonces por sus hermanos, por la relación de hermanos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Más bien diría que no quiere perder a otro hermano- comentó en voz baja, causando que sólo los que estuviesen a sus lados le escuchasen. Kairi fue una de ellas. Sin duda alguna, eso era oro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Kairi ahora sabía demasiadas cosas, Ventus y Sora discutían demasiado y Roxas era quien mediaba las cosas, tal vez si no fuese por la intervención del chico esos dos tardarían semanas en siquiera poder volver a hablarse. El punto clave en eso era dañar a Roxas, causarle una herida tan fuerte, tan profunda que no pudiese preocuparse por nadie más, que sólo se quedase observando como sus hermanos dejaban todo y rompían sus lazos de hermandad y ese sería el golpe final./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"También sabía que al parecer, o más bien intuía, Roxas había tenido problemas con uno de sus hermanos, lo más probable que fuese con Cloud, entonces eso significaba que ya había una abertura en su escudo, en su caparazón y si podía agrietarla más podría entrar sin problemas en él y dañarle desde adentro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Sabía que otro de sus pilares eran Hayner, Pence y Olette, se llevaba de maravilla con los chicos, pero por la competitividad que había con Hayner podría causarse un problema con facilidad, sólo tendría que cuidar en cómo hacerlo, Pence y Olette eran más morales entonces podría atacar de esa forma para obligarles a que dejasen de creer que Roxas era alguien completamente bueno./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Y finalmente estaba Axel, no quería considerarlo como el pilar más fuerte, pero sí de gran peso, suponía que él sería su pieza clave, la cuestión estaba en descubrir la manera de cómo utilizarlo para que la herida que le causara al rubio fuese verdaderamente grave./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Naminé y Xion no tenían en poder para afectar mucho al chico, ellas eran sólo pequeños soportes, mismos que podrían quedar en el olvido de la mente de Roxas al momento de tener demasiados problemas encima. Habría que tener cuidado porque había algo más, Roxas comenzaba a confiar en ella y eso era bueno, porque podría considerarse un pilar, uno pequeño pero entraba en esa categoría al final de cuentas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Y había un detalle más, sabía que debía de hacer que la relación entre los hermanos se arruinase, que quedará tan afectada, tan larga que se rompiera, si se lograba eso no podrían ayudar al chico, porque no contarían con ese apoyo, tenía que ser un buen ataque, uno verdaderamente grande, fuerte y completamente doloroso, fue con eso que recordó sus otras piezas claves, iba a necesitar a Terra, a Vanitas y a Riku. Ellos tres serían los extras, una especie de comodines. Casi terminaba con la fase de reconocimiento, lo sabía. Después podría atacar./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"_/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ha completado la fase de reconocimiento de su víctima, aunque en realidad hay un extra que debe agregar, el siguiente paso no se cuenta dentro de la primera fase a causa de las distintas situaciones que puede haber. Se enterará en el siguiente capítulo. Cuide bien la información que ha obtenido, manéjela con cuidado, porque de haber hecho un buen trabajo usted acaba de enterarse de los puntos débiles y fuertes de su víctima. Si no ha logrado terminarlo en el tiempo estimado no se preocupe, sabemos que es un paso complicado. Mantenga la calma, está por comenzar el plan de ataque. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 5: Completado./strong/p 


	7. Paso 6: Encuentra el punto clave

p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueno, todos sabemos que por causa de la cuarentena muchos fics se han estado actualizando y el mío no es la excepción, tardé un poco en volver a tomarle el hilo, después de todo tuve que leerlo completo una vez más hasta los capítulos que ya llevo avanzados, pero trataré de conseguir un buen avance, más que nada porque quiero llegar ya al tomo 2. /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueno, los dejo entonces, el capítulo 6 y tal vez a mitad de semana pueda subir el 7. /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Paso 6: Encuentra el punto clave/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Este capítulo podría tomarse como extra dentro de todo el contexto del manual, por el simple hecho de que no todas las personas tienen lo que podría llamarse un "arma letal", al menos no que este fuera ajeno de todos sus pilares. Porque llega a ocurrir que alguno de ellos puede entrar en esta categoría. Pero si logra encontrar esa "arma letal" podrá considerarse afortunado, porque acaba de encontrar la forma de terminar con su víctima y una por demás efectiva./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lapso de tiempo: 3-7 días/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"* A causa de haber investigado a tu víctima, seguramente te será más sencillo reconocerlo./span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviado de que fuese viernes, es cierto que los viernes era sin duda el día favorito de muchos y también el suyo, pero ese viernes, justo el de ese día, era sin duda su favorito y por una simple y sencilla razón. Iba a salir con Roxas. Sabía que el chico había tenido una semana por demás pesada, cansada y tediosa con la riña de sus hermanos. Si, ya iban por una semana de no hablarse y también estaba el hecho de que todavía estaba un poco ofendido por lo que Ventus le había dicho, porque si, se había enterado. Así que por eso sólo paso a su casa a dejar sus cosas y tomar un poco más de dinero, saliendo de nuevo, tomando camino a casa del menor. Una vez estuvo allí le llamó, no le apetecía en ese momento verse con Ventus o con Sora, sólo quería ver a Roxas y nada más./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Estaba en su habitación quería alejarse un rato de esos dos, Ventus ya había querido arreglar las cosas con él, aunque claro, no era como que un "siento haber sacado a Cloud en la conversación" sirviera de mucho. Lo admitía el ambiente en casa era demasiado tenso, mucho y eso sólo le causaba molestia tras molestia, una incomodidad tremenda. Por ello en el momento en que escuchó su celular sonar sintió una especie de alivio, sobre todo al ver el nombre de quien le llamaba.-Hola./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Hola, ¿listo para irnos?/em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Totalmente listo, desde hace media hora, ¿ya estás abajo?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Desde hace media hora- dijo burlón./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Si claro y luego tú. Voy enseguida,/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No tardes./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-No, no, ya bajo.- dijo para después colgar, se apresuró a tomar una de sus sudaderas, no quería que pasará lo que la vez anterior. Axel le había dado su sudadera porque él estaba que se moría del frío, pero el mayor estaba como la fresca primavera, incluso se estaba atreviendo a llevar su sudadera en sus manos, alegando que la tarde era fresca pero que le quitaba el calor, a veces no entendía como era que podía tener una temperatura corporal tan alta. Vale que era un fiel fanático del fuego, pero eso no justificaba nada. Tomo su cartera, porque tal vez esa vez si iba a poder pagar algo, y su celular, sólo por si tardaba demasiado o si de plano no llegaba a casa, era viernes, así que pasar la noche fuera de casa no era tan mala idea, sobre todo por la pésima situación en la que estaban ahora. Salió de su habitación, supuso que Ven estaba en la suya y Sora estaba en la sala. Y si, había acertado, ahí estaba, su hermano mayor en el sillón; buscando algún buen programa para ver. En cuanto el castaño se dio cuenta de su presencia se giró a verlo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó totalmente calmado y Roxas ya sabía por qué preguntaba, sólo era para saber dónde podía encontrarlo en caso de que lo necesitase./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Voy a salir con Axel, tal vez llegue a casa, tal vez no, yo te aviso./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Bueno, si hablamos de Axel creo que es más que obvio que voy a verte el día de mañana. Pero aun así, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si mamá- dijo a modo de mofa- de cualquier forma te aviso, ya me voy que me están esperando.- No esperó a que le dijera nada más, simplemente salió del lugar para ir con Axel, bajando las escaleras del edificio. Apenas salir a la calle principal lo divisó, no es como que pasase desapercibido con ese color de cabello, que él adoraba a más no poder. Se acercó de forma apresurada a él, captando que el mayor ya había notado su presencia. También porque se acomodó de forma tal para poder quedar de frente a él mientras se acercaba, recibiéndolo en un abrazo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Bueno, eso fue rápido./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Entre menos tiempo esté en casa, mejor para mí./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Las cosas siguen mal ¿no es así?- preguntó dándole un beso corto en los labios a modo de saludo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Como no te das una idea, no entiendo porque los dos están tan empeñados en seguir con todo eso./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Tú ya aclaraste las cosas con Ventus?- preguntó rodeándole de los hombros, tomando camino hacia el centro./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pues… algo así, creo… no lo sé, no sabría decirlo. La situación entre esos dos está demasiado tensa, que esa "discusión" conmigo fue sólo como un tropiezo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Prestaba atención a lo que le contaba, buscando por ratos con la mirada el sitio a donde tenía pensado ir, iba a ser una salida casual, esa era su idea original, tal vez ir por un café, al cine o al centro comercial. Eso le había dejado más que nada al azar, lo único que tenía en claro era que la cita iba a terminar en su departamento, probablemente en su habitación. Por ello no había planeado mucho lo anterior. Y no, no era sólo con las intenciones más pervertidas que pudiese llegar a tener, no, también era con buenas intenciones, no quería que Roxas terminase completamente estresado o irritado por todo el ambiente pesado que se estaba viviendo. -¿Te apetece ir por algo dulce?, podríamos comer algún postre en una cafetería, así te endulzarías el día./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-A veces, tu sentido del humor no es lo mejor que tienes, ¿lo sabías?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sí, si, lo sé. Y cuando se me olvida tú eres el encargado de recordármelo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Eso mismo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"El sitio era por demás agradable, bastante agradable de hecho, justo lo que necesitaba para poder recuperarse de toda su semana de mierda. Era bastante tranquilo y de hecho incluso él se estaba relajando./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Una rebanada de volcán de chocolate- dijo la chica dejando una rebanada frente al rubio,- y una de pastel imposible- comentó dejándolo frente a Axel, junto con dos tazas, una de café negro, totalmente cargado, otra de un té con algo de leche. Retirándose después de eso./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Fanático de lo dulce a más no poder ¿no es así?- dijo burlón, tomando una pedazo de la rebanada de pastel del rubio./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Nada de eso, sólo porque en realidad sí que tienes razón, me hace falta algo dulce en mi vida ahora./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Yo no soy suficiente?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-No, no lo eres, no eres lo suficientemente dulce como para empalagarme./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Eso es porque lo que yo quiero hacer es encenderte ¿lo captas?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y por eso es que pido una rebana de pastel de chocolate por demás dulce que es más que seguro que va a causarme diabetes un día de estos./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Haré mejor mi trabajo para la próxima entonces./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Por favor.- dijo riendo, para tomar ahora él un pedazo de la rebanada de pastel del otro. -Axel, ¿esto podría tomarlo como una reconciliación por nuestra reciente pelea?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Creo que me gustaría más que lo vieras sólo como una cita, un desahogue de todo lo que nos ha pasado en… ¿dos semanas?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Entonces, ¿si puedo tomarlo como eso?- preguntó tomando ahora su taza de té, la realidad era que eso también le estaba molestando, las cosas habían estado un poco mal con todo el mundo y él sabía la causa de eso, y es que entre más problemas hubiesen entre sus hermanos, entre más mala vibra estuviera presente en casa, todo lo demás en su vida iba a ir mal, bastante mal. -Es que, quiero que tengamos todo en claro también, que tú y yo arreglemos las cosas, no nos ha ido muy bien que digamos./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Hey, hagamos algo, ¿te parece?- dijo acercándose más al chico, de por sí ya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero él buscaba más cercanía, -yo diré que lo siento, siento haber sido tan malditamente cortante esa vez que me llamaste, y el no haberme dado tiempo para pasarlo contigo y tú dirás que…-dijo esperando a que fuese el menor quien terminase con la oración./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Siento haber llamado en un mal momento para ti, también en ser demasiado insistente en que quería verte y no darte un poco de espacio para que pudieses terminar con lo que tenías por parte de la universidad./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Así la culpa queda entre los dos, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Creo que sí, estoy de acuerdo en que la culpa sea dividida entre los dos.- dijo comiendo de su respectivo pastel, mucho más aliviado que cuando salió de casa./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y después podemos terminar esto como una verdadera reconciliación. -Comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ese era el comentario que me hacía falta.- dijo divertido, dándole un suave codazo en el costado. Y es que, si Axel no salía con uno de esos comentarios, que también admitía, a veces él sólo se buscaba, entonces no sería Axel, el Axel que conocía, su Axel./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Era bastante obvio que tenía que utilizarlos, pero tenía que pensar la manera en que pudiese hacerlo, saber cómo es que iba a usarlos para que fuese separando a los amigos de Roxas de él, era algo complicado, era sumamente complicado. Y de hecho era algo sumamente ridículo, hasta ahora todos los pasos habían sido realmente sencillos, sólo un poco de esfuerzo, pero nada más, no era necesario pensar en una gran estrategia pero ahí estaba, en ese punto, atorada, desesperada, a punto de lanzar la libreta en la cual iba escribiendo todas sus ideas. Y es que no encontraba la mejor manera para poder usar a Terra y a Vanitas. Era obvio que tenía que ser en contra de Pence y de Hayner, pero era lo único que tenía claro y era tremendamente horrible./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Vale, piensa, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer con esos dos? Con Hayner hay que usar una estrategia que le enfade, eso es lo que debes de hacer, enfadarlo, que tenga una pelea con Roxas, que decida no hablar de nuevo con él o que no vuelva a confiar en él. Con Olette y con Pence hay que atacar en la moralidad, nada más que en la moralidad.- Se dijo, pensando. Podría hablarles con palabras bonitas a Vanitas y a Terra, que Roxas estaba impidiendo que charlasen con Ventus, pero esa era una estrategia tonta, demasiado sencilla, y sabía que no iba a durarle demasiado si es que llegaba a utilizarla. Tenía que ser algo más complejo, algo que durase, que cuando se dieran cuenta de que era una mentira no iban a poder hacer nada, sobre todo porque el daño ya debería de estar hecho. -Piensa, piensa… podrías…- empezó a pensar en varias cosas, lo más que podía hacer era sacar un problema sentimental, tal vez ir buscando la forma en que Ventus fuese más cercano a Hayner, pero ahí le faltaba un punto, ¿eso cómo iba a dañar a Roxas?, era eso lo que más necesitaba y no estaba consiguiendo nada. Al menos la manera en que separase a Olette y a Pence ya la tenía más que pensada, pero no sabía si con Hayner también fuese a funcionar. -Piensa…- se dijo de nuevo, tratando de centrar sus pensamientos. -Lo que tienes que hacer es derrumbar a Ventus y a Sora primero… si los derrumbas a ellos dos entonces el daño se verá reflejado en Roxas… pero ¿cómo? -Si, esa era la pregunta de millón, ¿cómo?, se quedó con esa pregunta en la mente un buen rato, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. La idea llegó tan de pronto que le obligó a sentarse, podría apresurar las cosas y eso le aseguraba que todo iba a salir mal, porque tendría que salir mal sí o sí. Tal vez podría decirle a Terra que debía darse prisa, que había visto a Ven demasiado unido a Pence y a Olette y claro, no estaría mintiendo, porque últimamente pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con sus hermanos, aunque no es como que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, porque a la distancia uno podía confundirse con total facilidad y pensar que se trataba de Roxas, ¿y cómo lo descubrió ella?, simple, porque había visto pasar a Roxas con Axel una vez y Ven iba con los chicos, así de sencillo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Así que ese iba a ser su plan, apresurar a ambos chicos, a Terra y a Vanitas, porque tenía que enfrentarlos, tenía que causar que Ventus se desesperara y también tenía que aprovechar que estaba molesto con Sora, si lograba eso podría seguir con el siguiente paso. Además de que tenía que poner manos a la obra con lo que hacía con Axel y Roxas, porque no podía dejarlos de lado y es que ¿qué mejor momento para atacar que después de una reconciliación?, era el momento perfecto y aunque por dentro le invadía la ira sabía que tenía que pasar, sí o sí. Así que, pues nada, todo era cosa de comenzar a planear todo, sólo debería de acercarse más al pelinegro, puesto que ya era bastante cercana con el castaño./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Acababa de idear su mejor plan, no podría salirle nada mal./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"El rumbo que tomaron justo después de la cena fue totalmente indeciso, empezando con que eso no podía llamarse cena, pero a él en ese momento no le importaba, estaba con el pelirrojo y eso era más que suficiente, porque, ¿podría haber algo mejor?, bueno, tal vez sí que podría haber algo mucho mejor, a lo mejor el hecho de poder haber visto la película con más calma, pero no, no porque Axel le hubiese metido mano, que lo había esperado, más bien era porque estaba siendo en ese momento tan cariñoso y cuidadoso con él que no entendía bien sus intenciones, además de que a cada tanto le daba un beso, uno corto, uno en la mejilla, uno en el dorso de la mano, no comprendía bien el porqué, después supuso que era por un juego del pelirrojo, de esas manías extrañas aunque a veces adorables que llegaba a tener, tal como al escuchar una palabra diese un beso, era así como se había dado cuenta de las tantas veces que se repetía una sola palabra. Pero dejando eso de lado, el estar ahora en la casa de Axel, después de que le hubiese comprado un helado, a veces tenía la sensación de que quería engordarlo, era más que perfecto, porque el día era frío, y él ahora estaba en el sillón, con una manta que el pelirrojo ya sabía siempre pedía, descalzo, y bien acomodado para ver un rato la televisión, porque para su sorpresa el mayor había mandado a arreglar su consola y Roxas sin videojuegos era un chico que se aburría a más no poder. Aunque Axel ya sabía cómo lidiar con ese aburrimiento./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-No me puedo creer que la hayas mandado a arreglar./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Yo no me puedo creer que prefieras la consola a estar conmigo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Es que yo quería jugar y estar contigo, así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. -dijo haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al otro de que se sentara y también se tapara./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pues no podrán ser las dos cosas, sólo una, aunque bien puedo jugar contigo de otra forma./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sí y ya puedo imaginarme a que forma te refieres. -dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo del mayor se iba colocando lentamente sobre el de él, así que simplemente se dejó recostar, quedando aprisionado por Axel./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Bien sabes que también lo quieres, es un muy buen ejercicio, ¿lo sabías?, también es una buena forma de relajarse, -dijo dándole un beso en los labios, uno corto, en el que incluyó una pequeña mordida./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y supongo que… lo que queremos es relajarnos ¿no es así?- preguntó después de que se separara- au…- soltando una queja por la mordida que le había dado./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Conoces una mejor manera de relajarte que está?- preguntaba mientras pasaba su mano por el torso del chico, por sobre la ropa./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Puede haber muchas formas de hecho…/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Pero?/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pero, creo que está es la que mejor se nos da.- Dijo abrazando al otro por el cuello, sintiendo como se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, lo curioso de la situación era que todavía estaban tapados por la cobija en un cierto intento de intimidad tal vez, uno que en la mente de ambos podría tratarse como patético, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo haría, tal vez si la tercera, pero no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, al menos Axel podía asegurar y jurar a cualquiera que le preguntase, que conocía el cuerpo de Roxas palmo a palmo, desde el diminuto lunar que tenía en la parte de atrás de los muslos, hasta una pequeña cicatriz de un rasguño en la espalda, cerca del hombro./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Y Roxas podía decir lo mismo, pero su mayor triunfo había sido encontrar el tatuaje del mayor, ese número ocho en romano que estaba en su hombro, tal vez estaba muy a la vista pero por alguna razón Axel siempre lo ocultaba. Ese había sido de sus mayores logros, al igual que descubrir la marca de nacimiento del mayor, misma que estaba en uno de sus costados, al principio creyó que se trataba de una cicatriz también, pero Axel le había explicado que se trataba de una marca de nacimiento./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Siempre va a ser la que mejor se nos de Roxas, ¿y sabes por qué?- preguntó comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón, dándose su tiempo, sin prisas, después de todo iban a tener toda la noche para poder hacerlo las veces que quisieran, donde quisieran, como quisieran./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Porque al parecer, tú encajas muy bien debajo de mí.- dijo bajando a su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo un poco, dejando un pequeño chupetón, uno de varios que iba a dejar esa noche./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Axel, puedo decirte que habrá varios que encajen con tu cuerpo, eres muy alto./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Bueno, tal vez, pero a mí me gusta como encajas tú./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y a mí me gusta cómo me haces encajar contigo. - Comentó pasando sus manos por la espalda ajena, en una caricia lenta, igual de lenta que la que el mayor le estaba dando en las piernas, simple, dulce./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Adoro hacerte encajar conmigo- dijo para volver a besarlo, subiendo sus manos por los muslos del chico, pasando por su pelvis, llegando a su abdomen, comenzando a subir la playera que todavía llevaba puesta./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- ¿Ésta vez… va a ser en el sillón? - preguntó cuándo pudieron separarse, alejando las manos del otro, levantándolas, dejando que le quitara la ropa./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Primero voy a desnudarte en el sillón, después te llevaré a la cama, sólo porque no quiero que te mueras de frío aquí. - dijo bajando de nuevo a él, besándolo en el cuello, mordiendo de forma suave, comenzando a dejar marcas en el mismo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Que… considerado- contestó con una risa baja, seguido de algunos jadeos, eso era muy de Axel, una combinación extraña entre delicadeza y brutalidad al momento del sexo, lo sabía, una combinación rara./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Yo siempre pequeño, ¿lo captas? - contestó bajando por su clavícula, dejando también marcas en ese sitio, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones, mordiéndolos, besándolos, succionando, adoraba el hecho de poder hacer suyo a Roxas de todas las formas posibles, marcarlo por todo el cuerpo, como pudiese, como quisiese./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Descendió otro poco, centrándose en el abdomen del chico, mordiendo de forma juguetona, sintiendo como la respiración de Roxas se aceleraba, saber que él era el causante de eso era más que satisfactorio. Descendió de nuevo, llegando a la pelvis del menor, besando, para ese momento ya se encontraba debajo de la manta, sintiendo como Roxas batallaba por meter las manos, dejándolas sobre las propias, al menos iba "guiándole" o de eso trataba de convencerse el menor. De cualquier forma, cuando se encontró con el resorte de su ropa interior la tomo con sus dientes, comenzando a bajarlo. Quería que esa reconciliación fuese mejor que las anteriores, quería que Roxas dejase de pensar en sus hermanos por un momento, en todos los problemas que ellos significaban. Aunque después de unos segundos fue que comenzó a bajarla con las manos, notando la erección descarada del rubio, lo que le causo el soltar una risa baja, - ¿sólo con eso ya estás así? - preguntó tomando el miembro del chico entre sus manos, subiendo de nuevo, saliendo de debajo de la manta para ver mejor a Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-C-cállate… hoy lo hiciste de otra forma- dijo sonrojándose a causa del cometario, en cuanto sintió el movimiento de Axel él subió sus manos dejándolas cerca de su cabeza, sobre el cojín en el cual estaba recostado, arqueándose de forma sutil, o al menos eso aparentaba, a causa del movimiento que el mayor estaba haciendo en su intimidad, observándolo, dejando escapar todos los jadeos que en ese momento el otro provocaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- ¿Y no te ha gustado de esta otra forma? - preguntó inclinándose de nuevo, hablándole cerca de los labios, rozándolos, sin besarlo por completo, - a mí me encanta- el tono de voz empezó a bajar, siendo sólo un susurro, - me encanta como te ves de esta forma. - Seguía masturbándolo, subiendo y bajando la velocidad, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo de él se estremecía, como se tensaba por momentos, como trataba de iniciar un beso, mismo que él le negaba. Se centró de nuevo en el cuello ajeno, besándolo, poniendo más esmero está vez, también detrás de la oreja, sonriendo de nuevo al sentir las piernas del otro rodearle la cintura./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Axel… -llamó moviendo las manos, pasándolas de nuevo por la espalda del chico, guiándolas hacía su pecho, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa mientras él otro seguía entretenido en su cuello, quería desnudarlo, quería que él también quedara en sus mismas condiciones, quería verlo, quería sentirlo y ¡maldita sea!, el pelirrojo lo estaba provocando a más no poder./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Quieres ir a la cama ahora? - preguntó en su oído deteniendo todo movimiento en el miembro del chico, no quería que se corriera todavía, iba a hacerlo sufrir otro poco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ya te estas tardando en llevarme allá. - dijo maldiciendo por todo paro de movimiento, sentía que podría haberse corrido en cualquier momento con sólo las manos del mayor, sólo eso iba a ser más que suficiente./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Entonces…. -decía mientras se ponía de pie, viendo mejor a Roxas que apenas sentirse totalmente descubierto tomo la manta para cubrirse de nuevo. Había una razón por la cual o lo hacían a oscuras o lo hacían "tapados", Roxas todavía se ponía nervioso, ya no era igual que en la primera vez, pero todavía llegaba a sentir la necesidad de cubrirse cuando Axel lo desnudaba, podía llamarlo falta de confianza o simplemente nervios por la situación pero ese era un detalle que Axel había decidido respetar, aunque no por ello iba a dejarlo así, poco a poco, de forma muy sutil iba logrando que el chico se mostrase más. Tomó a Roxas con la manta cargándolo al estilo princesa, -vamos a llevarte a la cama./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-De haberlo hecho desde un inicio allá… no nos habríamos detenido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y tú no estarías con ese problema entre las piernas ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-… también eso. – Comentó cubriendo parte de su rostro con la tela, esperando a que el mayor le dejara sobre la cama./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Apenas entrar a la habitación cerró las cortinas, después de haber dejado a Roxas sobre el colchón, acercándose de forma lenta a la cama, comenzando a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, todo sin dejar de ver al menor, sonriéndole, -vamos, quítate eso- dijo comenzando a jalar la manta de forma lenta y suave, dejándole los hombros descubiertos, el torso, acercándose a él, besándolo de nuevo, haciendo que se fuera recostando en la cama, colocándose encima de él, volviendo a colocarse en medio de sus piernas, la manta había quedado a un lado paso sus manos de nuevo por los costados del menor, pasando a sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos; subiéndolas, dejándolas encima de su cabeza, siguiendo con el beso, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas, dejando que la dureza de Roxas chocara contra la propia bajo su ropa interior, comenzando a moverse. Soltándole las manos tomándole de las caderas, levantándole un poco, haciendo que su erección quedara ahora por su trasero, rozando su entrada, simulando penetraciones./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Haah… ahh…. Nghg…. Axel… ya…. Yo…- no podía pensar bien en que pedir, ni siquiera sabía bien que iba a pedir, sólo comenzó a mover su cadera, dejando que su cuerpo fuese quien hablara y le dijera lo que quería, lo que necesitaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Sonrió satisfecho al sentir que se movía por cuenta propia, no fue necesario más, con eso se deshizo de su ropa interior, acercándose a Roxas para hablarle al oído, -ya sabes lo que tienes que sacar- dijo dándole una mordida, viendo como el menor en ese momento giraba un poco para poder tomar el pequeño frasco que estaba a un lado de la cama, lubricante, ¿por qué?, porque Roxas consideraba extraño que Axel usase sus dedos y su saliva, prefería algo un poco más "higiénico"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ten…- dijo tendiéndole la pequeña botella, abriendo un poco más sus piernas para poder tener bien a Axel en medio de ellas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Me gusta cuando te pones así- comentó divertido, quitándose la última prenda que le quedaba, comenzando a poner el lubricante en su mano, pasando sus dedos por la entrada del chico quien sólo se estremecía, se arqueaba un poco y soltaba jadeos bajos, -me encanta verte así, -porque ya se había acostumbrado a verlo en la noche y claro aunque estuvieran a oscuras todavía podía visualizarlo "bien"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sólo cállate… y deja de desesperarme- pidió moviendo más las caderas, quería provocarlo, quería que entrara, quería llegar al punto clave de todo eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ya voy, ya voy, todavía de que te estoy elogiando- dijo introduciendo un primer dedo, moviéndolo de forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo para preparar al menor, sabía que eso le desesperaba, pero era esa desesperación la que causaba que en cuanto él estuviese dentro de Roxas se entregase por completo. Lo besaba por ratos, lo seguí acariciando con su mano libre, también lo masturbaba, dos dedos, tres, Roxas estaba entregándose por completo a eso, arqueando la espalda, levantando la cadera, pidiendo por más con sólo su cuerpo, estaba perdido en todo eso, sólo pensando en Axel, en su habitación, en ellos y en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Cuando por fin sintió la hombría del otro abrirse paso en su interior fue una reacción algo salvaje, tomando las cobijas de la cama entre sus manos, apretándolas, ladeando un poco el rostro, pero viendo al mayor cuando le obligó girando su rostro, abriendo la boca, recibiendo de nuevo otro beso, sintiendo como los dejaba unidos sólo un hilillo de saliva, moviéndose por su cuenta, poniendo presión en su entrada, abrazándole, acariciándolo también, echado la cabeza hacía atrás por momentos, sintiéndose llegar al orgasmo después de algunas embestidas, sintiendo todavía el movimiento del otro, el vaivén que iba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Gemidos, jadeos, besos, mordidas, chupetones, de esos en específico había demasiados, incluso el movimiento de la cama, el sonido que le acompañaba, apresar más la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, sentir como le llenaba con su esencia. Jadeando, estirando los brazos, rodeándolo, manteniéndolo sobre de él. Una noche demasiado movida, una noche que le había permitido olvidarse de todo, de sus peleas, de sus problemas, de sus hermanos, de todo… sólo eran Axel y él en ese momento. Y no podía pedir algo mejor./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Si logra dar con el objetivo será totalmente afortunado, sólo le damos una recomendación, no quiera apresurar las cosas, no quiera utilizar esta arma para el inicio de todo, planee bien su estrategia, podrá dar un golpe por demás certero si avanza y actúa con inteligencia./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Paso 6: Completado. /span/p 


	8. Paso 7: Implanta la duda

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Paso 7: Implanta la duda/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En este punto comenzamos la fase dos de este proyecto, la fase de ataque. Es aquí donde va a tener que actuar, debe comenzar a implantar lentamente la duda en cada uno de sus pilares, es la forma de conseguir otra debilidad, en este punto va a darse cuenta que la duda es un arma muy poderosa./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lapso de tiempo: 5-7 días/span/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Se acurrucó más en el cuerpo ajeno, tapándose con las cobijas, mismas que no supo en que momento fue que les cubrieron, tal vez fue en el momento en que él se quedó dormido y Axel lo acomodó. No sabía, no le importaba mucho a decir verdad. Sólo abraza más al otro, sentía que sus piernas estaban enredadas, y que él otro le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, estaba tan cómodo en ese momento que el abrir los ojos no era una opción. La noche anterior había sido más que maravillosa, siempre que estaba de esa forma con Axel era así, se olvidaba de todo y era tan… simplemente tan ellos. Se acomodó un poco más, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro, pasando sus dedos en el torso del otro, en su pecho, apenas poniendo presión en las yemas de sus dedos, estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y sonrió aún más al sentir el roce en su espalda. -¿Cuánto llevas despertó?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Un poco más que tú, muy poco de hecho./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Supongo que fuiste tú quien nos tapó ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pues tú no ayudaste mucho, después de todo te quedaste dormido a la segunda ronda./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Fue tu culpa, eres insaciable a veces./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Lo sé y eso es lo que te gusta, no puedes negarlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- Ese es un buen punto. – Dijo sin verlo realmente, sólo disfrutando de las atenciones./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Sólo sonrió sin decir nada más, quedándose así un rato, pasando sus manos por la espalda del menor y la cadera, -sigues siendo alguien tímido- comentó en un susurro, -pero al menos vas cediendo poco a poco./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-… Tú ya sabías eso cuando comenzamos la relación./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- Si, si, lo sabía, pero al menos poco a poco lo has dejado de lado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Al menos…- dijo levantando la cabeza un poco, dándole un beso corto, -es hora de levantarnos – comentó separándose de forma lenta, quedándose sentado observando hacía abajo, en realidad su ropa había quedado en la sala, toda y ahí sólo estaba la del otro, aunque eso podría servirle, sabía que tenía la mirada del otro sobre de él, pero aún así se levantó. Axel tenía razón, ya no era tan tímido como al principio, se agachó tomando la camisa que el chico traía puesta el día de ayer, si, la diferencia de estaturas se notaba, también en esos aspectos, pero no era algo muy importante./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- ¿Ahora vas a robarme mi ropa? – preguntó quedándose sentado también en la cama./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Adoras que me robe tu ropa- dijo girándose a verlo, abotonando la prenda./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Bueno… tal vez./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Tenía que haber sido un claro- comentó para volver a darle la espalda. -Iré a preparar algo de desayunar, así que si, también voy a robarte tu cocina hoy- dijo con tono de broma viendo de nuevo al mayor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Anda, ve, sólo porque sé que vas a darme algo bueno de desayunar… aparte de ti claro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Al escuchar eso se giró a ver al otro, algo sonrojado, si vale, todavía no vencía del todo esa timidez- ya… no creo que sea un buen desayuno./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Yo creo que si- dijo para ponerse de pie, -pero corre, ve a la cocina, yo te alcanzo en un momento.- Dijo viendo que el chico asentía para después salir de la habitación, en verdad que sentía una fascinación por Roxas a más no poder./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-No sé que más hacer, no sé que hacer en este momento, ¿cómo me acerco a Ven de nuevo?, sólo maldice cuando me ve y me ignora…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Creo que tiene una buena razón para hacer eso. -Dijo el menor al escuchar lo que aquejaba a Terra, pero no era como que pudiese decir algo más, no es como que él también estuviese en buenos términos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sora ¿a ti no te ha dicho nada?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Terra, bien sabes que no nos hablamos en este momento./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ustedes son hermanos muy problemáticos ¿no? - preguntó Kairi al ver que el otro técnicamente no ayudaba en nada a Terra, -como sea, no te habla a ti y tampoco a Vanitas ¿no?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Me parece que a ninguno de los dos… ¿por?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Porque podrías tener una ventaja- dijo viendo a los dos castaños, -¿por qué no hablas con Roxas?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Con Roxas?- preguntó Sora sorprendido, -¿por qué tendría que hablar con mi hermano?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Muy simple, - dijo comenzando a explicarse ante los otros dos, -es el gemelo de Ven, él podría ayudarte a que te volviera a hablar y también a saber de que manera puedes acercarte mejor./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-… eso podría ser una buena estrategia./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Es una buena estrategia- dijo fingiéndose ofendida./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Podría intentarlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Eso claro si Axel te deja- dijo Sora tomando de su bebida, sin ver en específico a alguno de los dos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Por qué no me dejaría? – Preguntó el mayor extrañado, en realidad no esperaba encontrarse con una barrera de ese tipo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Simple, aunque no lo parezca Axel es demasiado celoso con mi hermano, lo cuida a más no poder, de hecho creo que si por él fuera no dejaría que muchos se le acercaran./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pues lo disimula muy bien- dijo Kairi extrañada también por eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Roxas le pone un alto, siempre le dice donde va, con quien va y porque va con x persona, eso para mantenerlo tranquilo, incluso me dijo que no le molesta, sólo dice cosas generales o a veces simplemente evita un tema , diciendo "es secreto". No lo sé, su relación es rara… muy abierta entre ambos. -Dijo poniéndose de pie, -ya vuelvo, voy al sanitario./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"En lo que el chico se iba ellos se quedaron callados, al menos hasta que lo vieron desaparecer./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Deberías hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja al ver a Terra, -debería tratar de acercarte a Roxas, podría ser a "escondidas", al menos así evitarás que Ventus se enoje por acudir a su hermano y que Axel quiera matarte por acercarte a su novio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Puede que lo haga./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Y no le digas a Sora, él podría decir algo, ya ves que a veces habla de más.- dijo con una sonrisa "confiable"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Lo meditó un momento, eso en realidad si significaría una ventaja para él, así que podría inténtalo, podría hacerlo y ya después vería que podría hacer si había algún problema. -Voy a hacerlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del otro, asintiendo, -entonces espero te vaya bien con eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Ella sabía que la forma más fácil de poder implantar la duda era por medio de rumores, pero necesitaba hechos, necesitaba cosas factibles y sólidas y sólo haría falta un ligero empuje para poder lograr lo que quería, un empuje que el resto harían sin darse cuenta, porque Terra podía ser alguien que agrandara las cosas, porque Hayner, Pence y Olette podrían verlos, porque Xion y Namine harían las cosas mucho más problemáticas y porque eso, eso era perfecto para ella, era lo que necesitaba, era lo mejor, tendría a sus cómplices y ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que habían contribuido a lograr lo que quería, a hacer una abertura en la relación de esos dos, todo tan sencillo que no podía esperar a que lo llevaran a cabo./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Tres días, tres días habían pasado desde que su plan había comenzado, sabía que Ventus y Sora volvían a hablarse, más que nada por la insistencia de su hermano quien de verdad les obligó a hacer las pases, sabía que Terra había seguido su consejo y se veía a escondidas con Roxas, sabía que los chicos comenzaban a dudar, sabía que Vanitas se había enterado y estaba haciendo lo mismo y finalmente sabía que quien más apoyo le estaba dando sin siquiera notarlo era Yuffie, ella había entrado en sus planes sin siquiera haberla contemplado, todo estaba saliendo bien, la mar de bien y eso podía verlo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Vas a salir hoy de nuevo?- /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"preguntó con resignación, quería verlo, seguir charlando, pero no podía, sabía que a veces el chico no iba a poder, bastante había hecho con haber salir de esa forma con él./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Si, lo siento pero Axel dice que lo he dejado abandonado y si queremos seguir viéndonos como me pediste tengo que atenderlo- dijo cuidando que nadie se acercara. Roxas a veces, muy pocas veces, podía pecar de ingenuo y es que era una de las personas que podía estar haciendo cosas buenas que parecían malas, como eso. Cuando Terra se acercó a él; le tomo por sorpresa, pero escuchó lo que le decía y en realidad le había interesado, si lo que el mayor quería era estar bien con su hermano, él iba a apoyarlo, iba a darle toda la ayuda que necesitara y como sabía que si decía algo Ven iba a reclamarle, estuvo de acuerdo en que se hiciera en secreto, -Oye, ¿y ya has hablado con Ventus?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Todavía no, quiero ir acercándome a él poco a poco, como me dijiste, creo que podría funcionarme más, al menos ya contesta mi saludo./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Es que lo que te faltaba era ser un poco menos…/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-¿Menos bruto?- preguntó divertido./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-No quería decirlo de esa forma pero si, era lo que te faltaba. Pero de cualquier forma me alegra poder ayudarte, y de hecho ayer hable con Ven, me dijo que en parte le estaba agradando como te estabas comportando ahora, que parecía que de verdad querías arreglar las cosas y que tal vez si te pusieras frente a él si charlaría contigo. Ha estado funcionando lo que te he dicho./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Demasiado, de verdad muchas gracias Roxas, agradezco muchísimo todo este apoyo, lo digo enserio, de no haber sido por ti estoy totalmente seguro que seguiría centrado en discutir sólo con Vanitas por ver quien llama la atención de tu hermano./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sólo tienen que dejar de tratarlo como un premio y de pelearse como animales. – Dijo escuchando algo de ruido detrás de él, -te llamo después. - dijo para finalmente colgar, viendo a los chicos acercarse./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- ¡Roxas! - saludó Olette cuando quedó frente al rubio, -te estábamos buscando, ¿qué hacías por aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Tuve una llamada y aquí se escucha mejor que en cualquier otro sitio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ya, ¿una llamada de tu amor?- preguntó Hayner a modo de mofa, sin percatarse que Olette y Pence se quedaban algo serios./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¡Deja de molestarme!, ya quisieras tú tener una pareja- dijo como respuesta, acercándose a Hayner, -pero no, era de otra persona./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Oye Roxas… hablando de Axel…- empezó a decir la chica, llamando la atención de ambos rubios./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 1/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Algo ha pasado hoy, no entiendo muy bien que ha sido, Hayner, Pence y Olette estuvieron raros. Me preguntaron como iban las cosas con Axel, en realidad van bien, pero se ven preocupados y no entiendo la razón./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Olette ha dicho que no es nada pero me ha recalcado muchas veces que me cuide, creo que siempre lo hago, pero no lo sé. Hay algo raro, tal vez están tramando algo raro o puede que me hayan escuchado hablar con Terra y piensen algo más, si es así tendría que disculparme con Terra, me pidió expresamente que fuese en secreto que nos viéramos y en realidad yo también lo consideré adecuado, no quiero problemas con Ventus después… pero espero sólo sean ideas mías, quien sabe, tal vez es algo así como una especie de paranoia./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 2/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De nuevo ha sido raro, hoy me vi con Axel, justo después de haber hablado con Terra, de hecho, nos vimos por la universidad, me alegré mucho por saber que las cosas van bien con Ventus, parece ser que ya ha decidido hablarle y aunque Vanitas luego me diga que no le doy los mismos consejos, creo que más bien es Terra quien ha decidido seguirlos al pie de la letra. Pero, en fin, ha habido un buen avance con ellos./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aunque las cosas con Axel son otra cosa, ha estado raro hoy nos hemos visto de nuevo, porque ayer salimos, pero no sé, ha sido distinto, lo he sentido un poco distante y no ha dejado de mirarme, eso me puso particularmente nervioso, me preguntó si le ocultaba algo, pero no lo hago, en realidad no tengo secretos con él, ¿por qué habría de tenerlos? Dice que ha escuchado algunas cosas, pero no me ha dicho exactamente qué, ¿tú tendrás alguna idea?, porque por más que di vueltas en mi cabeza no logré dar con nada y puede que esté relacionado con lo que ayer me dijo Olette. También me dijo que tuvo una charla con alguno de sus amigos y esa charla le causo curiosidad, no lo sé, ayer y hoy…. Los días han estado raros./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 7/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Tú confías en alguien?... yo no sabría decirlo, tal vez en la única persona en quien realmente confió, aparte de mis hermanos, seas tú, no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, no tengo idea… pero ¿confías en alguien?, aunque una vez me habías dicho que somos amigos, pero no estoy muy seguro de querer que confíes en mí./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Olette me ha preguntado hoy si confío en Axel, también me puse a pensarlo, en realidad confío mucho en él, digo, es mi novio, creo que sería algo muy descabellado que no confiara en mi novio, también está el hecho de que antes de que lo fuéramos, fuimos amigos, así que le dije que si, que confió en Axel, mucho, siempre y sé que él confía en mí, pero no sé… creo que dude mucho al contestar, tardé unos segundo, segundos que después me hicieron sentir muy mal, ¿es malo que haya dudado en su confió en Axel o no?, pero al final de cuentas, si, confió en Axel y mucho./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eso fue lo que le dije a Olette, pero creo que mi respuesta no fue de su agrado. Me dijo que confiar en las personas no es bueno, al menos no en todas. No sé a que ha venido eso. Creo que los chicos saben algo y no me lo quieren decir, creo que tendré que investigar por mi cuenta… pero tengo algo de miedo, ¿eso no sería desconfiar de Axel?, ¿no estaría traicionándolo de alguna forma?/em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 15/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Axel oculta algo, lo sé. Sé que también no he podido verlo muy seguido, extrañamente Terra y Vanitas me han estado pidiendo salir muy seguido, a ambos se les ve completamente animados en cuanto al tema de Ventus se refiere y en realidad me alegra, mi hermano ha estado mucho más animado, puede que incluso pueda salir con ellos de nuevo, aunque dice que les ha tomado aprecio a Hayner, Pence y Olette, y no lo culpo, de hecho también me ha agradado salir más con ellos, pero puede que regresar a sus viejas amistades también le sirva, no es como que tenga de dejarnos a nosotros en el olvido ¿o si?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero regresando a lo primero, hoy no he podido hablar con Axel, sé que tiene trabajos, sé que la universidad le quita mucho tiempo, lo sé, lo sé, pero… lo extraño y ni siquiera puede darme unos segundos, he intentado comunicarme con él y no me lo permite. Axel oculta algo, me he enterado de ello./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ha estado actuando muy raro, me ha estado evitando, lo he llamado, pero no me contesta. Sora dice que si lo ha visto pero que no le ha dicho nada, parece que si tiene tiempo para pasar con ellos un rato, pero para mí no. Y me molesta, no sé porque tiene esa actitud, pero me molesta, me molesta demasiado. No me siento cómodo. Algo está pasando, pero no sé que podría ser, planeo ir a verlo mañana, preguntarle que he hecho mal, que ha pasado… creo que sólo puedo pedir que me desees suerte… espero que no sea nada malo también, tengo una especie de corazonada y no me gusta para nada./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 16/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"…/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"…../em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"…/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Axel me engaña./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 16/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"… Axel me engaña… yo, no… no sé cómo debería sentirme el día de hoy./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Olette me lo ha dicho hoy, Hayner y Pence sólo se quedaron callados, tal parece habían comenzado a escuchar rumores de que Axel estaba viéndose con alguien más… esa es la razón por la cual me evitaba, por la cual ya no tenía tiempo para mí. Estoy tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero… ¡es qué tiene tanta lógica!, todo encaja y no quiero que lo haga… no quiero creer eso, no me parece justo que lo crea, no quiero, no quiero… de verdad me estoy esforzando, me estoy obligando a creer que no es cierto… pero lo vi./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hoy lo vi con una chica, no pude acercarme a él, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, pero él me vio… fue cuando me di cuenta de quién era la chica, era Yuffie, ¿dije que la estaba abrazando?, no, creo que debí hacerlo, ¿no es aquí cuando uno tiene que salir corriendo y llorando? Da igual. Cuando salí del campus me encontré con Xion y Naminé, las dos están enojadas conmigo, no me han dicho nada de Axel, yo no les he contado nada, sólo me han dicho que querían hablar conmigo, les dije que no podía, no quería, que no me sentía bien… se limitaron a decirme que lo que estaba haciendo, lo que YO le estaba haciendo a Axel no era divertido, ni bueno, ni nada… casi me abofetean las dos en plena entrada de la universidad, que es demasiado grave pero yo no siquiera sé que he hecho, solo las deje de lado, no quería hablar con nadie, suficiente tenía con lo que me acababa de pasar./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cuando Axel me vio comenzó a acercarse a mí, dejando a Yuffie de lado, pero yo sólo tome mi camino de regreso… no pude reaccionar y escuchaba que me hablaba, claro que me hablaba, pero no quería verlo, no quería escuchar sus excusas, no corrí, tal vez ese fue mi error porque me detuvo, comenzó a decirme algo, lucía molesto, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan molesto hasta ahora, pero sólo me quede callado un momento, ¿qué se supone que tienes que decir en esos momentos?, recuerdo que dije algo similar a un "no quiero hablar" o algo así, aún lo estoy viendo como algo ajeno a mí y después de que termino de hablar retome mi camino, ¿qué más podía hacer?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En cuanto llegue Sora me preguntó si estaba bien, Ven también lo hizo, no sé que cara debía de tener pero era obvio que no estaba bien… no lo estoy. Negué con la cabeza, no estoy bien, quiero gritar, golpear algo, llorar… no quiero saber nada de nadie, lo mejor que pude hacer fue irme a mi habitación./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ahora Axel esta fuera de mi habitación, pidiéndome que lo deje pasar, que tenemos que hablar y no quiero, puedo escuchar como Ventus le dice que se vaya, que me deje estar solo, Sora se le ha unido diciendo que seguramente era la última persona a la que querría ver y es cierto, no quiero ver a Axel, escuché algo acerca de que yo también hice algo, pero no sé que fue, no tengo ni idea… no quiero saber nada de nadie, ni de Axel, ni de Yuffie, ni de Terra ni de Vanitas… de nadie… No voy a hablar con Axel, no quiero hablar con nadie./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"…_…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 18/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Axel ha venido aquí ayer y hoy, es la misma rutina, quiere hablar, yo no quiero, dice que tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, ni siquiera sé que actos fueron los que hice… pero hoy, después de escuchar tantos, "también ha sido tu culpa" fue que estalle./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, eso le tomó por sorpresa, pude verlo en su rostro, sólo le observé por unos momentos, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hoy Axel y yo terminamos… apenas dije eso volví a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, con seguro naturalmente, gritándole que me dejara solo, que no quería verlo… creo que finalmente se fue…. No lo sé… no quiero abrir la puerta para averiguarlo, ni siquiera he hablado con Sora y Ven y eso que de verdad quieren saber que ha pasado con nosotros. Terra y Vanitas también me han preguntado que ha pasado, no les he querido comentar./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Día 26/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De: Roxas/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No sé que decir, Axel se está dando un baño, está decidido a quedarse en casa, hemos tenido una conversación demasiado larga. Hubo gritos, insultos… mentiras. Aunque no lo sé, me ha jurado que él no me engaña, que en realidad ha escuchado que soy yo quien lo ha engañado, pero no soy capaz siquiera de pensar en eso, yo lo quiero, demasiado y lo respeto, no sería capaz de algo así. Solucionamos las cosas de una forma rara pero…. Ahora tengo una duda./em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Y si en realidad no confiamos demasiado el uno en el otro?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Y si en realidad Axel si me engaña?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Si en realidad él si piensa que lo engaño?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tal vez nuestra relación no es tan estable y firme como pensaba… ¿estoy haciendo mal?, no debo dudar, ¿cierto?/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ya no lo haré, confiaré en Axel… gracias por permitir que te mandara estos mensajes Kairi, de verdad te lo agradezco, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien./em/p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Dejó el celular a un lado, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas dobladas, usando las rodillas de soporte, cubriéndolas con las cobijas, ya se había bañado, eso había logrado alejar el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a sentir, había sido, quizás, el peor mes que había tenido. Habían sido muchos problemas, un sube y baja de emociones, todo demasiado problemático. Había bajado la cabeza para recargarla en las rodillas cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, no se movió, sabía quién era./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, justo del lado donde estaba el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- Estoy cansado – dijo en tono bajo, -ha sido… un día difícil./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Lo sé… me ha tocado mi parte. – Dijo poniendo la mano encima de la cabeza del menor. – Es curioso como los chismes y rumores pueden terminar todo, ¿no crees?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-… También la falta de confianza. -dijo en voz baja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"- Si, también eso. -Comentó sin dejar de darle esa caricia, -oye,- llamó poniendo sus manos en el rostro del chico, levantándolo, -estamos bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó dándole un beso corto, uno que fue correspondido./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-… Creo que si… al menos lo mejor que podemos. -dijo después de dudar, observando al otro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Roxas, yo no te engaño, no podría engañarte, -comentó de nuevo, sin dejar de ver al rubio, -y lamento el haber dudado de ti, antes de haber escuchado ese rumor, de haberlo dado por hecho, creo que debí de haber hablado contigo, al menos haber buscado una evidencia, de verdad, no podría engañarte./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Volver a escucharlo, volver a escuchar todo eso, si, en parte le dejaba más tranquilo, pero había duda… no creía poder dejarla de lado tan fácil. -Yo tampoco te engaño- dijo sintiendo de nuevo los ojos arder, si, en la charla también había llorado, tal vez más de lo que quería, pero sentir de nuevo los dedos del otro limpiarle los ojos le sacó una sonrisa, -te respeto mucho, demasiado… Y menos podría engañarte con Terra y Vanitas, esos dos quieren a otro rubio… yo sólo les estaba ayudando a acercarse a mi hermano… pero ambos me pidieron que no dijera nada./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Lo sé, te creo… estoy algo apenado en realidad, mira que incluso llegar al punto de tener que llamarles me hace sentir muy mal. -explicó dando otro beso corto en sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pero… al menos todo está solucionado… también tuvimos que llamar a Yuffie, estoy seguro que a ella le hubiese gustado que termináramos bien./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Seguramente, pero yo no estoy interesado en chicas pelinegras y demasiado entusiastas. -dijo pasando a sus mejillas para volver a repartir besos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿A no?- preguntó con una risita de por medio, -entonces, ¿en qué estás interesado?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Me gustan los rubios, ya deberías saberlo, más los que son algo callados y tímidos, pero tienen además una muy linda sonrisa.- dijo repartiendo besos por su rostro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Ya deja eso o ellos van a venir a reclamarnos. -Dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pues que vengan, acabo de recuperar a mi novio, quiero estar de encimoso con él- dijo comenzando a colocarse encima del menor para hacer que se recostara. -Y no me importa si a ellos no les parece./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Soltó una risa baja mientras se iba recostando, quedando por fin en la cama con Axel encima de él, -pues no les parece, déjame decirte, estaban totalmente negados a dejar que te quedaras./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Pero mi chico peleo por mí para que me quedara./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Sólo porque quiero tener una buena reconciliación./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Tengamos una buena reconciliación entonces, ya mañana te llevaré a mi casa para poder tenerla en toda la extensión de la palabra. -Dijo dándole besos cortos, acomodándose bien a su lado, abrazándolo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-¿Es una amenaza?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-Una muy grande./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Había salido mejor de lo que había esperado, muchísimo mejor, había obtenido una gran respuesta, una duda tremenda en cuanto a la relación de Roxas, puede que tal vez ya no iban a tener la misma confianza uno y otro, y eso era lo mejor. Totalmente lo mejor./p  
p class="Standard" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" align="center"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"..._…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Con este punto va a poder darse cuenta de que con apenas una duda, una pequeña duda se pueden conseguir muchas cosas, a partir de aquí todo le será sumamente sencillo, demasiado sencillo. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes para lo que quiera conseguir y arme bien su estrategia, va a necesitarla./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Paso 7: Completado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Yo sé que pocas veces me paso a escribir algo por aquí, pero pues ya estoy haciendo acto de presencia, el capítulo 7 y mañana el capítulo 8, ya sólo lo estoy corrigiendo. Y pues, si pueden dejar algún comentario o voto o algo, se los agradecería muchísimo. /p 


	9. Paso 8: Comienza a distanciarlo

De alguna forma he logrado avanzar bastante en los capítulos, ya vamos en el pas pesar de que en un principio pensaba que fuesen algo así como 21 posiblemente lleguemos sólo a 14 o algo así, en fin, al menos estamos hablando de la primera parte, porque si gente, estoy pensando en escribir tres partes de este fic pero ya después daré información de eso, por mientras los dejo leer tranquilos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Paso 8: Comienza a distanciarlo**

_Puede considerarse una de las personas más persistentes que pueden existir, más por el hecho de que ha llegado hasta este paso, le recordamos que debe de tener paciencia, mucha paciencia, porque los pasos siguientes lo van a requerir, porque contrario a lo que pueda imaginarse, mantener a alguien distanciado, solo, es una de las metas más difíciles de conseguir, pero confiamos en que va a lograrlo. _

_Eso es lo que tiene que hacer en este paso, tiene que comenzar a distanciarlo de cada uno de sus pilares, caso que con el paso anterior le va a resultar demasiado sencillo. _

**Lapso de tiempo: 7-10 días**

**..._…**

Sabía que algo había pasado, no era como que pasase por completo desapercibido, pero algo había pasado. A los únicos que les había comentado la situación con Axel habían sido sus hermanos, Sora y Ventus, porque era más que seguro que los habían escuchado gritándose dentro de la habitación, les había comentado que todo había sido un mal entendido, había sido una serie de chismes que habían estado rondando de ellos y que se fueron engrandeciendo por la cosecha de los chicos. Pero las cosas se habían solucionado, Axel no lo engañaba, o eso decía. Y él no engañaba a Axel, no sería capaz de ello, simple y sencillamente no estaba dentro de sus principios, por eso era que estaba tranquilo, por eso era que seguían saliendo, por eso no le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran o que los chicos estuviesen (como si en verdad le extrañara) molestos con él, pero suponía que eran cosas que pasaban, él volvía a estar en su mundo rosa y con eso deberían de estar felices, no había más.

-Entonces, todo con Axel fue sólo un mal entendido- decía mientras jugaban videojuegos.

-Si, la verdad es que no sé quién comenzó con ese rumor, pero los chicos le ponían de su cosecha o al menos eso pienso, -decía también concentrado a la pantalla, -¡maldición, no, no, defiende, defiende! -Decía presionando con fuerza el botón del mando, luchando por no perder esa partida.

-Creo que…. Sí, creo que perdiste Roxas.

-No me digas Sora- comentó bajando la cabeza, pasándole el control a su hermano, -ya vence a Ventus de una maldita vez, no puede tener tantas victorias seguidas.

-Claro que puedo y mira, lo hice de nuevo- comentó burlón, viendo a su hermano mayor, esperando eligiera algún personaje.

-Pues en realidad tendré que decir que, fue una situación extraña contigo y con ese chico, pero creo que me siento mejor viendo esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado.- Dijo Sora eligiendo por fin al personaje. -Ya te toca perder Ventus, es necesario para mantener el equilibrio en el universo.

-Claro, claro, equilibrio, haber querido hermano mayor, muéstrame como es que tengo que perder.

-Ya lo verás.

Decir que la situación entre los hermanos estaba solucionada, tal vez no era lo más acertado, pero si se acercaba un poco a como estaban en ese momento, porque ya se hablaban, incluso convivían pero aún existía una cierta tensión, que Roxas sabía era normal, totalmente normal, así que había decidido darles su tiempo para solucionar las cosas a su manera. -Claro, mi sonrisa de tonto enamorado, tú también compartes esa sonrisa a veces, que te quede claro.

-Si, si como sea.

Estaba por volver a contestar a su hermano cuando su celular sonó, algo extrañado, no había quedado de salir con los chicos, vale que los había dejado abandonados un poco, pero acababa de arreglar las cosas con su novio después de un mes completamente difícil para ellos, tenían que entender esa parte y Axel iba a estar ocupado con la universidad, checando y meditando de un futuro curso que le había llamado mucho la atención, demasiado la atención. Entonces su celular no tendría que estar sonando, -¿hola?- preguntó cuando contestó la llamada, tampoco había razón para que Hayner le hubiese saludado tan animadamente. -¿Qué?... no, no, estoy con Sora y con Ven… pues, creo que puedo ir, claro, donde siempre, vale, llego en unos quince minutos. -Terminó de decir para colgar, viendo a los chicos, -creo que me tengo que ir Hayner, Pence y Olette quieren que los acompañe al café del centro- comenzó a explicar a sus hermanos.

-No vayas- dijo Ven poniéndole pausa al juego, escuchando la maldición de Sora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Quieren intervenir para que recapacites sobre lo de tu relación y tus principios.

-… ¿qué?- preguntaron Sora y Roxas al uníso.

-Alguien les metió la loca idea de que en realidad Axel si te engaña y que tú también lo engañas, traté de convencerlos de que eso no era posible, pero fue algo difícil, después de todo ellos no escucharon lo que nosotros sí.

¿Molestarse?, si, estaba molesto demasiado molesto de hecho, no tanto porque desconfiarán de él, sino que ¿por qué querían hacerle desconfiar de Axel?, él confiaba en su novio, tenía que confiar en su novio y lo hacía, de verdad que lo hacía, entonces ¿por qué no querían entenderlo? Suspiro, -voy a ir, no les explicaré nada porque no tengo que darles explicaciones, pero al menos voy a poder dejarles en claro eso.

-En realidad ellos dicen que tú también le fuiste infiel y que si ya no quieres estar con él; ellos van a apoyarte para que lo dejes.

-¡¿Y con quién lo engañe?!, quiero decir, ¡¿yo engañar a Axel?!, ¿De verdad?,- preguntó exaltándose un poco, lo estaban difamando, bueno tal vez era una palabra muy dura, no sabía, pero en fin, al final de cuentas estaban con ideas falsas de su persona.

-Cálmate Roxas, posiblemente haya sido cuando te vieron con Vanitas o con Terra y por alguna razón no lograron asociarlo a que estaban hablando con ellos sobre ayudarlos conmigo.

-Ya, ya, no vayas a empezar a echármelo en cara- dijo deteniendo a su hermano antes de que comenzaran una discusión, -iré con los chicos y haber que pasa. Regreso en… pues si todo va como estoy pensando que va a pasar, estaré llegando aquí en unos veinte minutos o una hora, dependiendo de como reaccionen. -Dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de casa.

-¿Y por qué no quisiste participar en eso?- preguntó Sora a su hermano.

-Porque conozco a mi hermano, tú y yo vimos como se puso con todo eso y también sabemos la intensidad de la discusión, no por nada quisiste entrar y golpear a Axel por sus comentarios.

-Oye, es que decirle a Roxas que no era como él, que él no iba y abría las piernas para que cualquiera se lo tirara, y si mal no recuerdo también quisiste entrar en ese momento ¿no?

-Si bueno, pero al grano, el punto es que a mi parecer ambos llegaron al extremo, se dijeron de todo, no llegaron a los golpes por seguridad de ambos, pero los gritos no es algo que se olvide, entonces, si ya pasaron por todo eso y lograron solucionarlo, ¿por qué volver a meterse?, tú conoces a Axel y conocemos a nuestro hermano, ambos serían incapaces, pero hazlos entender, quise convencerlos y les quise advertir de lo que pasaría si trataban de hablar de eso con Roxas, pero no me hicieron caso, tendrán que soportar ahora reclamos y cualquier otra cosa que él tenga que decirles.- Dijo para volver a tomar el mando, -¿Vas a seguir jugando o no?

-Si, si, después de todo tu sermón de hermano voy a seguir jugando.

**..._…**

-Entonces, ¿va a venir?- preguntó Pence al ver que Hayner colgaba el teléfono.

-Va a venir, de hecho creo que ya viene en camino.

-¿Y estamos seguros de esto?- preguntó la chica a los otros dos.

-No, no estamos seguros de esto.- dijo Pence al escucharla. Lo sabía, ninguno de los tres sabía como abordar el tema, incluso habían invitado a Xion y a Naminé, a pesar del desagrado de Olette por la pelinegra, pero ellas tampoco sabían como tocar ese tema.

-Sigo pensando que es un tema delicado y de ellos dos nada más. -Comentó la rubia viendo a los otros cuatro.

-Pero, si Roxas no quiere ver como es Axel en realidad nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo. -aclaro Olette.

-Vale si, pero ¿qué no les dijo él que ya habían solucionado todo?, digo incluso los he visto más acaramelados que nunca, ya no se separan. He visto que Axel va más veces por Roxas, además creo que lo ha estado ayudando para los exámenes. -Explicó Xion no estando del todo de acuerdo a hablar de eso con el rubio.

-Pero aún así hay algo raro con ellos, quiero decir, tenemos incluso las pruebas de que Roxas le fue infiel a Axel y que Axel le fue infiel a Roxas. -dijo Hayner en voz un poco baja.

-¿Y qué pruebas?, ¿cómo las conseguiste?- preguntó Naminé más que interesada en eso, algo no terminaba de agradarle.

-Son fotografías que nos pasaron- dijo el rubio sacando su celular, buscando las fotografías que quería, mostrándoselas a las chicas, -Roxas se estaba viendo con Terra y Vanitas y no me vas a decir que eso es de amigos, porque no lo es.- Comentó dejándoles su celular.

En la fotografía se veía a Roxas siendo abrazado por Terra, incluso lo cargaba un poco, manteniéndose juntos, demasiado juntos y muy felices. -Y no crees que… digo, ¿sólo es una mal interpretación nuestra?- preguntó Naminé.

-Quiero creerlo pero es difícil con eso, también hay una similar con Vanitas, donde se les ve muy juguetones… quiero decir, al parecer se encontraban a solas y hablaban mucho tiempo. Tal vez esos dos se cansaron de que Ventus no les hiciera caso y decidieron irse con el gemelo. -Comenzó a explicar Olette.

-Pero eso me parece algo demasiado bajo, incluso para ellos- empezó a decir, dejando el celular en la mesa, -quiero decir, ellos no son capaces de llegar a tanto, lo digo en serio, conozco a Terra- dijo Naminé observando a los otros, -más de lo que lo conoces ustedes y Xion conoce a Vanitas, ambas hemos tenido problemas con ellos, si, pero los conocemos bien y no son capaces de algo como esto, podemos asegurarlo. -Estaba en realidad convencida de ello y no iba a dejar que los difamaran, había una razón escondida detrás de todo eso, lo sabía, quería saberlo, lo intuía. -Además, se supone que son amigos de Roxas, ¿cómo pueden siquiera llegar a pensar que él va a ser capaz de hacer algo así?

-Pero es que… es difícil llegar a creer lo contrario cuando tienes cosas como esa- dijo Pence en defensa- Y, si, creo que Roxas no es capaz de hacer algo así, pero es complicado poder convencerse ¿sabes?, muy complicado.

-Y luego está lo de Axel- empezó a decir Hayner, tomando de nuevo el celular, buscando las fotografías. -Él estaba con esta chica… no sé bien como se llama, pero por lo que nos contaron; ella quería intentar algo con Axel.

-Si, si, ya sé quién es la chica- dijo Naminé viendo en la fotografía a Yuffie- y puedo decirte que, si incluso le llegas a preguntar a Sora va a mandarte muy lejos por esa insinuación. -Comentó incluso con un deje de burla. -Sora me ha contado que conoce a la chica, me dijo algo como "Yuffie es amiga de Valentine y Valentine es amigo de Cloud, por eso es que la conozco, es divertida pero amenaza mucho y no siempre cumple con todo eso, sobre todo las cosas que la dejan como una villana", entonces puedes descartarla, puede que sólo haya escuchado que Axel estaba teniendo problemas con su actual pareja y por eso quiso intentarlo, pero no, ella no haría eso. – Eso estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo que de verdad no le agradaba. -Pero bueno- dijo soltando un suspiro- si van a querer hablar con Roxas de esto, tienen que tener en claro como van a comenzar, porque si dicen que le comentaron a Ven y él no quiso intervenir van a suceder dos cosas, una es que no haya querido intervenir porque ya se enteró de algo en concreto y dos, es posible que ya le haya comentado a Roxas lo que intentan.

-Lo sabemos… pero es difícil pensar en una manera de comenzar con una conversación de ese estilo.-dijo Pence al escuchar todo lo que la chica dijo.

-Pues tiene que pensar rápido, porque Roxas ya está llegando- dijo Xion al ver por la ventana a Roxas, el tiempo para pensar se les había acabado.

Después de los saludos y un ¿cómo están?, llegó la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

-Bien, y entonces ¿qué es lo que querían hablar?- preguntó el chico esperando a que alguno se dignar a hablar, es que incluso ver a Naminé y a Xion en el sitio era raro, sólo faltaba Kairi para poner la cereza en el pastel.

-Roxas… sabemos que ya arreglaste las cosas con Axel, tú nos lo dijiste pero…- empezó a decir Pence, había sido el único que había tenido una idea de como comenzar.

-Alto, detente ahí Pence, ya me dijeron lo que me quieren decir, creen que Axel me es infiel- los chicos asintieron, -y creen que yo en realidad si le soy infiel- volvieron a asentir, algo dudosos de eso. – Eso me ofende- comentó relajando sus brazos, -miren Axel y yo arreglamos las cosas, fue una discusión fuerte, punto. Solucionamos todo, nuestra relación esta bien, no le soy infiel, él no me engaña, punto, fin de la historia.

\- ¡Pero Roxas! – dijo Olette levantando la voz, -si quieres dejar a Axel nosotros te apoyamos, si no estás feliz con él te ayudaremos con eso, pero no tiene caso que te quedes con él por lástima o por dependencia, ambos se están engañando lo mejor será que terminen antes de que salgan realmente heridos.

Escuchar todo eso hizo que se enfadara, dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano, -basta- dijo en voz baja, viendo a la chica, pasando su mirada por todos los que estaban ahí, - no sé quien fue la persona que los convenció de hacer esto, no sé quien les dijo que yo era una persona dependiente o que no sabía lo que era mejor para mí, sé tomar mis decisiones, sé lo que me daña y sé en que momento alejarme de las personas… chicos, son mis amigos y agradezco, en serio agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero no lo necesito, sé cuidarme, así que agradecería que dejaran mi relación con Axel de lado, eso es un tema que sólo nos incumbe a ambos y a nadie más. Así que, si es todo lo que tienen que decir, entonces no tengo otra razón por la cual quedarme, gracias por la invitación chicos, los veo después.- No les dejó decir nada más, simplemente se puso de pie, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que los chicos decían, le había quedado en claro algo, los chicos, todos sus amigos querían, de alguna forma, obligarle a que terminará con Axel, convencidos de que era por su bien, pero él no lo consideraba de esa forma.

**..._…**

**-**Y ahí va su intento de aclararle las cosas- dijo Xion mientras se recargaba en la palma de su mano, -¿de verdad creyeron que diciéndole eso iban a lograr que terminara con Axel?, además, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual quieren que pase eso?

-… Nos dijeron que en realidad Axel sólo quiere jugar con Roxas, quiere irlo lastimando poco a poco, no sabemos porque, no entendemos porque…- dijo Hayner, pensando que lo que ahora decía si que sonaba demasiado descabellado.

-¿Y quién fue esa persona?, quiero decir, debe de tener su razones para sospechar así de Axel y por supuesto para convencerlos de hacerle esto a Roxas- dijo Naminé también interesada en ese tema.

-… Fue Kairi. – Dijo Olette en voz baja.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntaron sin creérselo. -¿Kairi?, venga ya, ¿y esperan que les creamos eso?- preguntaron con algo de burla, -es simplemente ridículo, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-¡Pero es verdad!- dijo Hayner, defendiéndose.

-Es ridículo, ¿qué fue lo que les dijo?

-Que… que tal vez la relación de Axel y Roxas iba a cambiar, que tal vez había segundas intenciones y lo sospecha porque ella también los vio con uno y otro. -Comentó comenzando a dudar de sus palabras.

-… Ustedes son idiotas- dijo Xion de repente, -ella sospecha, si, todos los que nos enteramos de lo que había pasado sospechamos, pero no por eso hay que enfrentarlo y obligarlo a que termine su relación con alguien. -se puso de pie mientras decía eso, siendo imitada por Naminé. -Para la otra, antes de inmiscuirnos, asegúrense de que tengan todo claro, ahora estamos en malos términos con Roxas por causa de que no entendieron bien las palabras de Kairi. -Estaba molesta, iba a buscar a Roxas, hablar con él, disculparse porque no iba a dejar las cosas así, ni siquiera estaba del todo enterada de lo que había pasado con ellos. No dijo más y también salió.

-Sólo… vamos a tratar de hablar con Roxas para tratar de calmar las cosas, tal vez también podrían disculparse, porque es lo que nosotras vamos a hacer- dijo la rubia un poco más tranquila, más relajada. – Les deseo suerte con eso chicos, nos vemos. -Se despidió para salir con la pelinegra, ella era menos explosiva, así que se tomaba mejor las cosas.

**..._…**

Había funcionado, no podía creerse que hubiese funcionado todo eso, no lo esperaba, no iba a negarlo, pero ahí estaba, había funcionado, los chicos habían enfrentado a Roxas, él se había sentido atacado y había logrado que se enfadara con ellos, eso había sido sin duda mejor de lo que esperaba, porque el chico estaba bastante molesto y también había estado el plus de que Ventus los había dejado morir solos. En realidad, había conseguido cosas mejores de las planeadas.

Ahora que los gemelos estaban de cierta manera aislados de los chicos iba a poder conseguir mantener alejado a Roxas con más facilidad de la que hubiera pensado, por eso al ver que salía tan enfadado de la cafetería sintió que había logrado el paso que se tenía propuesto, en menos tiempo de lo pensado, sobre todo porque en realidad los chicos habían hecho todo el trabajo sucio y ni que decir de Terra y Vanitas, también habían ayudado. Sonrió satisfecha, saliendo del lugar antes de que cualquier otra persona la viera, no quería que le echaran la bronca por todo eso.

**..._…**

-Oye, oye enano, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?- preguntó tomando a Roxas del brazo, lo había visto salir de la cafetería pero naturalmente se dio cuenta de que el menor ni siquiera sabía que él estaba por ahí, por eso se acercó a él al ver que iba murmurando quien sabe que, posiblemente maldiciones contra todo el mundo por la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al captar de quien se trataba.

-Estudio por aquí, ¿no sabías?, creo que debería de llevarte más seguido a la universidad, y sabes, eso de que mi novio no sepa donde estudio es como una especie de golpe bajo. -dijo dramatizando un poco.

-Lo siento, lo siento… pero, acabo de tener una charla con los chicos y…

-Espera, ¿de qué chicos hablamos?- preguntó comenzando a guiar a Roxas a la orilla, moviéndose para buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta, -de Hayner, Olette, Pence, Naminé y Xion.

-Déjame adivinar, fue algo relacionado con "tienes que cuidarte o él podría hacerte daño en algún momento", ¿no es así? -preguntó tomándole de la mano de forma lenta, incluso muy cuidadosa.

-… si, algo así- dijo sorprendiéndose un poco, -¿tú cómo sabes?

Se alzó de hombros, como si no fuese realmente importante, -me llamaron ayer diciendo que sabían todo mi plan de hacerte el corazón pedazos y que iban a hacer que me dejarás- dijo de lo más tranquilo, -pero sabía que tú no ibas a caer en eso.

Se quedó callado observando al mayor al escucharle decir eso, no se lo creía, ¿de verdad los chicos habían hecho eso?, ¿era en serio? -espera, espera, ¿te llamaron?, ¿qué plan?, ¡¿Quiénes demonios se piensan que son?!

-Calma, calma fierecilla- dijo colocándose detrás del rubio, rodeándole la cintura con su otra mano, dándole un beso en la mejilla, -están preocupados, son tus amigos, es normal que intenten separarte de la persona que te hace daño- comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla, -no le prestes atención, no te enojes o te hará daño.

-Pero es que…

-Roxas- le interrumpió, haciendo que girara, -deja de preocuparte por eso, tú y yo hablamos de todo, incluso estuve a punto de llevarme un par de golpes por tus dos hermanos, así que deja de preocuparte por eso, nosotros tenemos nuestra verdad y con eso nos basta, ¿si?- terminó de decir dándole un beso corto, -vamos a algún sitio, quiero desestresarme, pronto serán temporada de exámenes y entrega de proyectos, quiero aprovecharte todo lo que pueda- comentó dándole otro beso, -¿quieres ir?

Sonrió después de esos besos, asintiendo, -vamos a que te relajes, no sé, tal vez podamos ir a tu casa, Ven y Sora están en casa ahora- dijo abrazándolo, acercándose más a él para poder besarle ahora él, -y la tuya está sola, tu cama es más grande, más cómoda…

-Y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras sin que nos escuchen… au- si, bueno, ya sabía que ese comentario iba a causarle un golpe del menor, pero bueno, ya estaba dicho.

-Tonto.

-Ya, ya, entonces vamos, tal vez puedas quedarte hoy, ¿no?, me serviría mucho que te quedes.

-Le mandaré mensaje a mis hermanos entonces, vamos.

**..._…**

_Para conseguir este paso debe empezar poco a poco, separar a su víctima de forma lenta pero segura, aunque no lo haga en sentido literal, pero mientras pueda causar una ruptura en el lazo de sus pilares va a ser más que suficiente, con eso lo tendrá con la defensa baja y podrá atacar en el núcleo, causándole un daño mucho mayor. _

**Paso 8: Completado**


	10. Paso 9: Termina con las amistades

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 9: Termina con las amistades/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Una vez que ha logrado mantener una buena distancia de la persona a quien va a afectar; con sus amistades, ha logrado un buen avance y una enorme ruptura que le podría hacer más sencillo el camino de ahora en adelante, así que podemos pasar a lo que sería el siguiente paso. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"El paso número nueve es algo un poco más complejo que el anterior por ello es que debe de tener cuidado, porque en realidad podría quedar al descubierto. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lapso de tiempo: 5 -8 días/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong..._…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Posiblemente podría decir que su vida ahora había dado un giro totalmente distinto a lo que había pensado, ni siquiera se habría imaginado que iba a llegar a un punto como ese. Después de la charla con los chicos, con todos ellos, simplemente algo había cambiado, ellos lo habían sentido, él también se había percatado de ello, las cosas sólo ya no eran como antes y dudaba mucho que volvieran a serlo. Porque, en palabras de un dramático, algo se había roto y sinceramente no se sentía con la mejor devoción para poder repararlo, no era lo suyo, no de momento./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces, podemos ir al café, incluso podríamos ir a los videojuegos un rato o tal vez con la patineta, ¿no crees?- preguntó Hayner hablando directamente con Roxas, Olette y Pence estaban más atrás, ya habían pasado tres días desde la pequeña charla que tuvieron con él, y cuando al siguiente día el otro chico llegó como si nada les pareció primeramente extrañado, pero aceptaron el hecho de que tal vez les había dejado pasar el desliz que habían tenido, a pesar de que se trataba de su relación y de su bienestar, pero no comentaron nada al respecto, mejor no echar sal a la herida./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No creo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tengo que seguir estudiando para los exámenes, hay algunos temas que no logró comprender del todo y Sora y Axel me están ayudando. Paso el día de hoy, tal vez mañana- dijo a modo de despedida a los chicos, tomando el camino hacía su casa, encontrándose con Axel en la esquina./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿De nuevo?- preguntó la chica cuando se acercó a Hayner./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Asintió a lo que dijo, -la misma excusa -comentó metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, era por eso que se habían percatado de que algo había cambiado, después de todo una persona es perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguien simplemente no quiere estar con él, y eso era lo que Roxas hacía, él ya no quería estar con ellos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Listo para irnos?- preguntó tomando la mochila del chico, a pesar de que sabía que el menor se molestaría por eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Listo- dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio al sentir lo que hacía, pero totalmente resignado a eso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué hay de ellos?- preguntó señalando de forma discreta hacía atrás, hacía los chicos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué hay de qué?, ya les dije que no puedo ir con ellos, no creo que tengan problema./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿De nuevo?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… de nuevo- dijo con un tono de voz indiferente. -Realmente ya no me siento cómodo con ellos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y no es eso raro?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Puede serlo, pero de estar solo a sentirme realmente incómodo en compañía de ellos, creo que es obvio cual prefiero./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Roxas- llamó en un tono serio, -en realidad no creo que eso sea una buena idea ¿sabes?, puedes quedarte solo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No creo que vaya a pasar, o si en cualquier caso llegara a pasar, ¿cuál sería el problema?, te tengo a ti, tengo a mis hermanos y… si todo eso me falla no es como que no pueda buscar a otras personas con las cuales hablar… voy a estar bien, ¿sabes?, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Tal vez./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Había algo que había cambiado en Roxas, todos podían notarlo, desde sus amigos quienes ya no sabían si era del todo adecuado seguir llamándose de esa formas, hasta sus hermanos que en realidad se preocupaban por eso. Ya no charlaba mucho sobre lo que sea que hubiese hecho en el día, sólo se concentraba en estudiar, en llegar con Axel o irse a su habitación. Y la persona que más se había percatado de ese cambio había sido Axel, notaba como el chico simplemente se había apartado de todos, casi como si olvidara el hecho de que tenía amigos y no le agradaba, porque nunca antes había vivido una de esas etapas con el menor. Pero el chico parecía reacio a todo diciendo que en realidad estaba bien así como estaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Claro que había una persona que no se preocupaba, incluso estaba bastante conforme con lo que había conseguido, no sólo había alejado a Roxas lo suficiente del resto, sino que al parecer sólo había hecho falta un pequeño empujón para que el chico lo hiciera por su cuenta. Y le había encantado, simplemente había comenzado a aislarse y eso era lo que quería./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Roxas- llamó Axel al ver que el chico se había perdido en sus pensamientos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una vez salió de su trance volviendo su atención a la libreta que tenía en la mesa para continuar con lo que hacía./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Estás bien?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, es sólo que estaba tratando de memorizar bien esto.- dijo mostrando el ejercicio- creo que ya lo comprendo./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Seguro?- preguntó sin creerse mucho aquello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, seguro- dijo con una sonrisa, -¿vas a quedarte hoy?, Sora va a quedarse con Riku y Ventus va a tardar en llegar… ¿qué dices?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, acercándose a pelirrojo, colocándose detrás de él, abrazándole, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, -así no me quedaré solo tanto tiempo, ¿qué dices?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Al sentirlo sólo sonrió haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás, -sabes que tengo que entregar un proyecto mañana temprano./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Te despierto cuando me vaya./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No tengo ropa aquí./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Dejaste dos cambios de ropa la última vez, ¿recuerdas?- recordó dándole besos cortos y en las mejillas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Entonces no tengo excusa ¿verdad?- dijo dándose por vencido, dejando las manos encima de las ajenas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, ninguna, quiero que te quedes- dijo en su oído. -Podemos tomarnos un descanso, ver algo de televisión, ¿qué dices?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Supongo que es una buena idea- dijo levantándose de forma lenta, caminando al sillón llevándose al menor con él./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Si Roxas estaba cambiado, distinto, pero ese distinto era algo que sólo alguien muy cercano lo notaría. Porque era algo así como un "Roxas está cambiado, pero igual"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong..._…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Yo creo que es una mala idea- dijo Sora totalmente convencido de ello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-También lo creo- secundó Ventus. -Realmente mala- aseguró sin ningún ápice de querer cambiar de opinión./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Yo digo que podría funcionar- dijo de pronto Riku, -dices que te preocupa tu hermano, tal vez después de estos años ya puedan reconciliarse y eso le ayudaría./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero ese tema es demasiado delicado, no creo de verdad que sea una buena idea, para nada.- Volvió a asegurar, de verdad pensaba que iba a ser una muy, muy mala idea./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero, podríamos intentarlo- insistió Kairi- después de todo hasta ustedes dos han dicho que él está raro, así que no es sólo cosa mía… tampoco a mí me ha hablado recientemente- dijo en voz baja, aunque tenía que admitir que eso no lo había planeado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Ambos hermanos se miraron, ambos suponían como iba a terminar eso y no estaban muy seguros de ello./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si las cosas salen mal, vamos a estar ahí después de todo, podemos intervenir si lo consideramos necesario./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Terminó suspirando después de unos segundos- supongo que podríamos intentarlo- dijo al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sabes que va a desatarse Troya, ¿verdad?- dijo bastante seguro, se sentía como si estuviese a punto de cometer traición contra su hermano./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Asintió levantando la mirada hacia el techo, -lo sé, lo sé, pero al menos eso podría servir para traerlo de vuelta.- aunque se sentía realmente dubitativo, sabía a lo que iba a tener que enfrentarse, lo sabía a la perfección por haberlo visto antes, por eso temía un poco por eso. -¡Aggh!, bien, voy a llamarlo antes de pensarlo más tiempo.- Dijo tomando su celular,/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Después de eso ya no había vuelta atrás./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Espera… espera Roxas…- dijo tratando de separar al menor sólo un momento, técnicamente lo había arrinconado entre la cabecera de la cama y su cuerpo, tenía al rubio sentado sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, abrazándole, devorándole en un beso demasiado demandante, -no hay prisa, ¿no dijiste que tus hermanos iban a tardar en llegar?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se separó de mala gana, viendo al chico, dándole de cualquier forma otro par de besos cortos, -si… pero no quiero perder el tiempo tampoco,- explicó en voz baja, frotándose un poco con el otro. -¿No te gusta?- preguntó siguiendo con los besos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No es eso… me tomaste desprevenido.- Comentó abrazándolo de nuevo, observándolo con atención, buscando todavía ese detalle que sentía que se le escapaba, porque el aura de tristeza se podía notar en Roxas y estaba comenzando a sospechar que el menor sabía lo que intentaba, porque cada que se percataba de su insistente mirada comenzaba a "atacarlo" con besos, con abrazos, con palabras bonitas, una forma de despistarlo, de hacerle olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y la mayoría de las veces le funcionaba, como en ese momento. Porque olvidó por completo lo que tenía planeado hacer, sólo se centró en mover las manos de arriba abajo, acariciándole los costados, acercándolo a él de nuevo, besándole con una intención mayor, tomando el control, invirtiendo posiciones y como siempre, de una forma u otra, terminando entre las piernas de Roxas, dejando a un lado lo que más importaba./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Claro que al momento en que volvía a ser consciente podría sentir como la culpa llegaba a golpearle de lleno en el rostro./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Roxas- y si, tal como había pasado las tantas anteriores ocasiones, ahí estaba esa misma escena, ese mismo momento, donde Roxas sólo se quedaba sentado en la cama, observando la nada, aunque a veces se quedaba viendo su celular, poco después descubrió que se quedaba viendo las distintas fotos que había llegado a tomar./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Me siento raro Axel- dijo de pronto, girándose a ver al mayor por un par de segundos nada más, -no sé porque, sólo, me siento raro, creo que… últimamente sólo puedo estar contigo y con mis hermanos…- explicaba viendo de nuevo aquel punto muerto cerca de la ventana, -he hablado con Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero no es lo mismo, siento que si me quedo hablando mucho tiempo con ellos no voy a lograr nada bueno, siento que en algún momento van a querer que piense de nuevo lo nuestro y… no quiero que me hagan ceder./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"Se había quedado callado, no sabía que decir a eso, no había pasado por ese tipo de situación, simplemente no lograba comprender como podría ayudarlo, -¿crees que cederías?- aunque esas últimas palabras fueron las que le pusieron en alerta./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-No, no creo que lograran convencerme, después de todo confió en ti- y no lograba entender porque aunque estaba netamente convencido de esas palabras, a veces las sentía tan vacías. -Y tú confías en mí, ¿no?- preguntó girándose a verlo, sintiendo un leve momento de duda, si el mayor le llegaba a decir que no confiaba en él, estaba totalmente seguro de que su mundo se derrumbaría./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Claro que confió en ti- dijo sin dudarlo siquiera, -confío plenamente en ti, si no lo hiciera tendríamos muchos problemas.- Dijo jalándole el brazo de forma suave, haciendo que se recostara, abrazándolo para que quedara pegado a él. – Roxas, ¿crees que no confió en ti?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Creo que… me da miedo que no confíes en mí… los chicos ya no lo hacen, no confían en mi criterio, mis hermanos apenas y lo hacen… pero de verdad me dolería que tú no lo hicieras./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Oye, ¿esto tiene que ver también con el hecho de que voy a irme?- pregunto haciendo algunos mechones hacía atrás, dándole un beso en la frente./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Tal vez-dijo acurrucándose más en el otro,- va a ser… ¿dos meses?- preguntó abrazándolo más./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-SI, dos mes, pero hey te llamaré todos los días, lo prometo y podremos tener video llamadas- dijo abrazándolo más, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual iba a sentirse en realidad solo, podría ser por eso y de que se estaba preocupando demasiado, -y puedes quedarte tranquilo, no tengo ningún interés en nadie más./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Van a ser dos meses muy largos- comentó después de escucharlo, abrazándolo más. -Demasiado largos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Pero pasaran pronto, ya verás que cuando menos te des cuenta ya voy a estar aquí contigo otra vez./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Supongo…- dijo no estando en realidad muy convencido de ello, -por eso quiero quedarme contigo el mayor tiempo posible./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Vamos a estar juntos está semana entonces- comentó acariciándole la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Sólo es una semana ¿no?- preguntó en voz baja./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, pero puedo quedarme contigo si quieres./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-… Si quiero- justo estaba contestando cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Sora bastante nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Demonios chicos, ¿no pueden quedarse tranquilos sólo una noche?- preguntó al verlos tan juntos, con notorias muestras de que si, justo lo habían hecho./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y tú no puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- preguntó Roxas ofendido, levantándose un poco, al menos tenían la cobija cubriéndolos./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Ya, ya, sólo entre para decirte que haremos una reunión mañana, seguramente si se da ambiente vamos a seguirnos hasta el sábado./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Claro, entonces ¿quieres que me vaya a entretener a otro sitio?- preguntó de forma tranquila, pensando que en realidad esa era la razón por la cual le estaba informando./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Qué?, no, no, Ventus sespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanqueda también, igual Terra y Vanitas van a venir, también espero que Axel venga mañana… aunque creo que eso es más que obvio y tú tienes que estar de igual forma./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Y a qué se debe toda esta reunión?- preguntó Axel sin moverse mucho en realidad, aunque sin soltar a Roxas./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿No lo sabes?- si, esa había sido la única excusa que se le había ocurrido para justificar la razón de esa desvariada fiesta, porque no podía decirle a Roxas que todo era a causa de él. -Sabemos que te vas a ir, también Demyx y nos llevamos tan bien que queremos hacerles una fiesta de despedida./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-¿Una fiesta de despedida?, sabes que todavía me voy a quedar una semana ¿verdad?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"-Si, lo sé, pero es que también es la fecha en la que todos pueden- explicó viendo que la expresión de Roxas era de total comprensión, así que se preparó para soltar la bomba, -bueno, entonces los dejo en su momento de intimidad.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para poder salir de la habitación, deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta. -Por cierto Roxas, Cloud viene también- y finalmente salió, no quería ver las consecuencias de haber dado la noticia./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong..._…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Puede ser que durante este paso haya pensado que no ha hecho un buen avance en cuestiones de ataque, pero podemos que asegurarle que por muy mínimo que pueda llegar a ser el ataque, se dará cuenta que si la víctima ya cuenta con una inestabilidad emocional, aunque sea muy poco marcada, el más ligero empujón será un gran golpe para la misma. Así que tenga confianza y espere a ver los resultados de sus esfuerzos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Paso 9: Completado/strong/p 


End file.
